


Why Couldn’t It be Just a Dream?

by Rinbliss



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aqours as backround characters, F/F, Honoka centric, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lovelive AU, Minor Tsubasa/Honoka, Read at Your Own Risk, no body is safe, really angsty, there’s a lot of triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinbliss/pseuds/Rinbliss
Summary: Honoka Kousaka Just moved to Tokyo. And a new transfer student to Otonokizaka. She soon dreams about a unknown world. And the next day turns out the world was real? Well sorta. It’s a rumor spreading around the halls of Otonokizaka. If you turn on your tv on a rainy day, exactly at 12am, you’ll see your soulmate on tv; the very next day, she is horrified to find a murder took place. Follow along in this lovelive AU/A Persona 4 crossover with the all lovelive girls.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so detective life is coming along! I’m almost finished chapter three, so that’ll be going up probably next weekend? But I just stumbled upon Persona and i got so many ideas about a AU with the lovelive girls. I can’t write summaries for my life. Also the aqours girls will be make cameos in this fic, along with the Pdp girls as well! And maybe be even apart of it. Well, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! (Also warning, it’s going to be a very long first one. And probably going to be a longer read.)

The ginger could feel her head pounding. She looked around, and all she saw was darkness. She winced a bit, slowly standing up. “Where am I..” she mumbled, trying to make sense of her newfound surroundings. She was engulfed in darkness, everywhere she looked, dark. “Hello?” She called, “Oh hello!!” She called once more. 

“Just answer me!!” Honoka whined, soon puffing her cheeks out, before tripping onto something. She tried to make out what she did fall on, but again it was dark, so her quest was in vain. Slowly, light started to come. It was flames..? Bright blue ones in fact. 

“Honoka..” it called her name, it was a somewhat deep voice. “Oh Honoka!!” Now a higher pitched voice called her name. She started to stumble her way to the flames. “C'mon you can make it!” A peppy voice, somewhat like hers.. who were these people?! “I-I believe in you!!” Now a shy voice? 

“Who are you!?” The ginger wailed, soon falling once more. 

“You ought to be more careful! You’re gonna die here with a attitude like that.” Die?! Wait- if she didn’t make it to those flames.. she’ll die?! She stood up, her head now cursing her for her clumsiness. She made it to those flames, but they disappeared. Then a opening appeared. But it was far away. It was much brighter than those flames. She had to shut her eyes because of it.

She started to make her way to this opening. It was a bright golden yellow. She could barely see what it was. But it was yellow- lots of yellow. And also light yellow clouds?? No fog? She shook her head. This dream was getting weirder and weirder. What if this isn’t a dream? Maybe this was real life?? No- it couldn’t be?

Her legs felt like iron. Impossible to even more anymore. Like gravity pulling her down to this ground. To make things even worse, her headache gotten worse as she kept walking. 

“You’re so close.. you can do it.. pull through for  _ us  _ Honoka!” That us.. who’s the us? She was hearing all these voices, of people she’s never heard of.

But these voices were actually pulling her through. She was so close.. she could see that yellow sky, and those light yellow clouds, probably fog. And now she made out a checkered floor. Great. Yellow sky, light yellow clouds, or light yellow fog,checkered floor. She just kept repeating that in her mind.

““Don’t give up you freaking idiot! Just push yourself till the limit!”

Her body didn’t want to move anymore, but she wanted to move. She needed to move.. these voices would be so disappointed in her. They needed  _ her _ . They wanted her. 

Honoka felt her body pull itself down. She started taking deep breaths, she couldn’t give up.. not now! She tried standing up, before something pushed her down. Huh..? Was there someone else..?

She must be imagining things.. your going crazy down here Honoka! Think.. just think clearly. Why would there be in one else here- it’s just you. And you’ve been hearing voices.. yeah.

She took a deep breath, she slowly stood up. Her knees shaking. The ginger looked around, seeing that entrance. It was so enchanting in a way.. it was memorizing. Tempting her even more to keep going. So she kept on walking. 

That entrance was now in arms length. She was  _ this _ close to leaving. This close.. but her legs burned. Her vision now blurry.. everything was swarming, she didn’t think she would make it. She won’t make it.. 

“Honoka!” A voice snapping her out of it. “You mustn’t give up now.. take my hand!” She saw a hand. A hand.. she grabbed it eagerly, feeling her body being pulled into the unknown. She didn’t see who was talking to her. Or In fact, all those different voices. They all ranged. 

“Thank you..” she could see herself make out something-

 

**_________**

  
  


“Honoka!!” A angry voice. She jumped, feeling her eyes open. The sound of her alarm buzzing like crazy. “You’re  going to be late to school! Gosh, how late were you up?!” Her mom..? She rubbed her eyes. “Don’t just lay there, get up!!” 

Then it dawned on her, she had school. 

“Oh gosh- I’m so sorry Ma!!” She jumped out of her bed, she slammed her hand on her alarm clock. And started to change. “Not gonna be late.. not gonna be late!!” She got into her new uniform. And started to race her way to the bathroom. While brushing her hair. 

“Your going  hurt yourself!!  I hope you fall down those stairs.” Yukiho, her younger sister yelled across from her bedroom. 

“Shut upp!!!”

“How about you focus on gettin’ ready sis~” 

“Shut-“ she glanced at her phone seeing time and that only made her more worried. She finally tied her hair to its classic side ponytail, and now was brushing her teeth. 

“Ten minutes Honoka!” Her mother called, she tried to mumble okay, but got toothpaste all over her mouth. The strong mint taste burned her mouth a tad bit. She started to cough, before spitting it out. She wiped her mouth, quickly washing her face as well.

After that mishap.. she ran down the stairs, and thankfully didn’t fall. She took a deep breath, seeing half loaf of bread sitting on the kitchen table. Along with her book bag, books, binders, school stuff. “Thanks Ma!!” She called, shoving the loaf into her mouth.

As nawled on the bread, she stuffed her book bag full of the provided stuff. Didn’t take her long at all, it was stuffed full. Then finally added the packed lunch her wonderful mother made for her. (Kissing up, is always needed.) she soon finished her bread, coughing a slight bit. She was always known for eating fast. And hey, it was a talent she was rather proud of!

“Uh mom, when are we heading out..” Honoka really was out of breath.

“In eight minutes, take a breather.. I didn’t think you’d be this quick getting ready. Someone must be excited for There new school~” her mother teased, “The uniform fits you so well! My little girl,, going off into the big city of Tokyo to one of the oldest schools in Japan itself! Aah, I couldn’t be more proud!!”

“This isn’t like college.. anyone really can get in the school right?”

“Yeah, but when you put it like that it sounds like your not excited anymore.”

“I mean.. I’d rather not go to school.. because the bakery is opening and I put so much-“

“Your not getting out of this Honoka!”

“Ugh..” the ginger puffed out her cheeks, crossing her arms. She couldn’t help but remember her dream. All those voices knowing her name.. someone trying to kill her? Well a voice trying to harm her. And that last bit.. she could almost make out everyone who was cheering her name.

She knew this seriously wasn’t normal. Dreaming about this kind of stuff. She pulled out her phone, and quickly typed in.

_ ‘What does it mean if you dream about being trapped in darkness, and voices call your name and you almost die?’ _

Honoka gasped seeing that her results… were zero. Really?? Ugh, that blows! She really wanted to see what I meant too. 

“You ready now?” Honoka blinked a few times, nodding. Not noticing the time. 

“Um yeah.” 

“Good.. let's get going before the traffic hits, yeah?”

  
  


**__________**

  
  
  
  


Okay so traffic was just as bad as she thought. But hey, at least she noticed a few key details of Tokyo she wanted to see. Like that cool A station. It started with a. She just didn’t know the name.. whoops? Oh and then that other school! UTX. It’s a cool elite private school. 

Her friends, before she moved dreamed,of going there. That school must be cool. Then not too long she made it to her school. She hopped out of the car, giving her mom a huge wave. “I’ll see you later! Let’s hope I get invite for lunch!”

“Think about your grades, not your stomach!!” 

“Yeah yeah.. bye ma!” And soon her mother left. She wasn’t used to such a pretty school. It was about fall, and all the leafs. were falling around her. She let out a small smile, and started to walk towards the gates of her new school.

She started to hum softly before feeling someone bump into her. And that, of course caused her to fall. The person who bumped into her let out a loud gasp, and scrambled to there feet. 

“Oh gosh.. I’m so sorry!!” Her voice.. sounded like one in her dream. The second one? Had to be.. “Oh god are you okay??” She quickly pulled Honoka to her feet. Her face bright red. “I didn’t mean too- Ah- please tell me you’re okay??”

“I-I’m fine!” She tried to reassure the ash haired girl. “Trust me.. I-I fall all the time! Your okay! I’m not mad-“

“Kotori.. what did you do this time?”

“Ah- Umi!” She rushed to her side. Dragging Honoka along with her. “I bumped into her.. causing her to fall.. er.. she’s fine! I think? Are you??”

“Yeah!”

“That’s a relief.. um.. sorry to bother you, Miss. but who are you? I haven’t seen you around here before.” Her voice stren. Again, a voice from her dream. Sounded like the first one?? God she’s thinking into this too much. “Miss?”

“Oh- oh yeah. I’m a transfer.. I’m Honoka Kousaka!” She bowed. The other girl, who she assumed was Kotori from the other girl calling her name. was clutching her hand. 

“Please excuse me for asking. I was just.. curious.”

“It’s not a problem!” She smiled, but she had to note. The blue haired girl, was wearing a guys uniform. Of course it wasn’t a problem- she was just curious! Yeah, like what she said.

“Oh how rude of us not to tell us who we are!” Kotori Pointed to the blue haired girl-besides her, “That’s Umi Sonoda, a close friend of mine. And I am Kotori Minami!” She giggled, finally letting of of her hand. And walking over to Umi’s side. 

“Your a second year?” Umi asked, she nodded. “Nice to know.. maybe we can have lunch or something? Maybe to make up Kotori from rashly bumping into you..”

“I said I was sorry! Jeez.. but! Lunch sounds wonderful by my book. What about you Honoka?”

“Um me? I say.. why not! It’s always better not to be alone.. right?” The two girls nodded, “Oh! Would one of you mind showing me around..? I’m a little lost.” 

“Of course we will! Would it matter if the both of us did so?”

“Nope not at all!” 

“Oh goodie! Umi we made one more friend in our group. We’re like the second year busters!” She giggled, she started to move ahead of the two, gesturing to the doors of the school. “Cmon!! We ought to hurry right? Mrs. Umami, isn’t going to want us to be late right?”

“Of course.. Honoka, let’s go.” Umi was so soft spoken.. but it wasn’t a huge issue. Just bugged her a bit. She happily followed the other two towards the doors of her new school. Kotori was skipping towards the entrance, holding the door open for both Umi and herself.

“Thank you~” Honoka hummed, And Umi just muttered a thanks. Kotori soon followed in. This school was much.. much bigger than hers at home. It was a bit overwhelming. “Uh question.”

“Yes?” Umi answered quickly.

“Who’s my homeroom teacher..?” 

“Well, did you bring your forms?”

“Yeah..!” She hastily grabbed them from her book bag, handing them to Umi.

“Oddly enough.. your in all the basic second year classes, with Kotori and myself. The only thing you have, that we don’t is Choir. We have it, but at different times. It’s a very limited class.” Kotori nodded.

“Oh really?? She’s in all our classes! We really are the-“

“Don’t call us the second year busters.. please.”

“Why not!!”

“Because, it’s weird.” Kotori huffed, snatching the papers from Umi. Reading them carefully. 

“Oh, your locker is not to far from ours!” She giggled, “Umi could you take her? I gotta met Hanayo and Rin really quick. Would that be a issue??”

“No, why?”

“Just askin’ well, see you two in homeroom!” Kotori give a wave before walking off. Honoka waved for a short moment, before following behind Umi. She was a scary.. she seemed like that cold, cool guy.

Like from any high school movie. But it was a girl, and had a cute girlfriend? Not like dating! Um.. but as in there girl, and there friends! She couldn’t help but overhear the other students talking, as she walked with Umi.

“Did you hear about the midnight channel?”

“Oh no, I haven’t..”

“It’s heard if you watched the tv at midnight, on a rainy day, you’d see your soulmate!!”

“No kidding??”

“No kidding!”

“Aw!! I can’t wait to see Umi on there! Ah~ he’s so dreamy.”

“You know Umi is a girl!! Shh!! She’s coming this way!” 

That girl covered her friends mouth, as Umi walked passed them. Honoka gave the girls a wave. She could hear a sigh once they passed them. “I can’t stand other people sometimes.” 

“How come-“

“You saw what happened right?” Umi gestured to the giggling girls, one even (still) trying to talk about her. “It’s weird isn’t it? I can’t stand it..” she crossed her arms. “Anyways, Sorry.. off topic.” She kept walking, her footsteps seemed to get quicker.

Honoka followed, trying to keep up with the blue haired girl. And a few moments later they arrived at her locker. “Here’s your locker.” Umi moved to the side, leaning against the other ones.

“Do I make up a combo?”

“They should be on your papers..” the blue haired girls eyes widen, she didn’t have the papers. She let out a soft cough, “I’ll be right back. Don’t move.” And with that the blue haired girl was gone. 

“Man.. what my luck-“ then a another girl showed up with her papers, a orange haired girl. 

“Oh Umi! Umi!” She called, waving the papers crazily. “Kotori took em! But luckily I, the smart and swifty Rin got em’ back!” Umi heard the girls voice, and turned around. Walking back over, and taking the papers.

“Thank you Rin.” She gestured to a Honoka, “This is the new transfer, Honoka. Please don’t-“

“Oh your the transfer! Oh my goodness you’re a cute oneee!!” She latched onto her, “Wowie you smell good to! Do you bake?? You smell like a bakery~” she nuzzled into her cheek. All Honoka could do was giggle along with. She even hugged her, squeezing her tight.

They acted like they’ve known each other for years. “Yeah I do! My mom owns a bakery here!” They happily talked for a few more seconds before Umi pulled Rin off her.

“That’s enough Hoshizora-San..” 

“Awh? I thought she liked it.” The other ginger backed off, still smiling wide. She too, was wearing a guys uniform. I guess this school let you pick whichever you liked. 

Nothing wrong with that! Making others comfortable is the best thing a school could really do for its students. “Anyways Kotori is gonna help me and Kayo-chin out of awhile. So she won’t be walkin’ you to homeroom. Just wanted give you a update Umi! I’ll see you at lunch?”

“Sure.” Umi shrugged, soon ruffling Rin’s hair. “You should probably tell her your name, before nuzzling up to her, no?”

“Oh.. that’s a valid point.” She turned towards Honoka, giving her yet another hug. “I’m Rin Hoshizoraaa~ it’s a pleasure to meet youuu!!” 

“I’m Honoka!!” And with one tight squeeze later, Umi pulled them apart again.

“Your acting like you’ve known each other for months.. it’s a little weird.”

“Awh Cmon!! Just lemme hug herrrr!”

“What is Hanayo going to think?”

“Nothing of it! She knows  _ me _ well enough!”

“I can’t deal with this.. just go back, thanks for the papers Hoshizora-San.” She pointed towards the way Rin came from. All she did was pout. 

“Fine..” she stuck out her tongue. “See ya later Honoka, and you too Umi-chan!”

“Nice seeing you.” With that the hyperactive ginger left, “Okay so.. your combination is 7-21-35. Got it?” Honoka nodded, as she twisted her lock to open it up. The rest of the time Umi was just looking over her basically. She wouldn’t say a word, or even try to talk to her as well.

She basically put everything in her locker, but a few books and a binder. She looked over to Umi, she was really distant. She felt a little guilty, maybe she should try talking to her? 

“Uh Umi! Could you lock my locker for me?” That’s al like ginger could really think of for a chance to start talking to Umi. She didn’t even took, she shut the locker, and then locked it. Not even a single word spoken. Really?? You could of said something! “Um.. where is homeroom?”

“Follow me.” Umi started to walk the same direction Rin did, she followed glancing around. She overheard more things said by the students.

“So that midnight channel.. you think.. it’s real?”

“Nah. Can’t be!”

“Why not? Don’t you want to see who’s on your tv tonight??” 

On your tv? What is the rumor anyways.. she looked back at Umi, who bore a blank expression. Guess she didn’t care for stupid rumors like this. 

“You gotta admit though, it would be cool to see a soulmate.”

“Oh~?? Who’s your type??”

“I’d say a strong, cold, and smart type!”

“Like Umi-“ 

And with that the blue haired girl had enough. She walked up to the group. Her amber eyes staring down into there’s. “What gives you the impression-“

They were right outside there homeroom class, as Kotori walked out. Seeing Umi she walked over, pulling her wrist. “That’s enough.. they get it.”

“Ah- Kotori.. thank you.” The classmate mumbled.

“You’re not innocent, you must of done something to tick her off. Probably talk about her.. or bring romance into things. Just don’t talk about others like that, it’s weird.” She did her classic soft smile, soon letting go of her wrist. And the groups quickly left.

“Kotori-“

“Shh.. it’s fine.” The ash haired girl, giggled. “Don’t worry about it.. Rin And Hanayo are talking about you. And where you were, and talking about Honoka.” She gestured to her, “Yeah? I bet you’d like to met them.”

“Um yup! I do!” 

“See? Everything is fine. Nothing ever happened.” She let out a soft chuckle, she walked right back into homeroom, as Umi followed.

“Honoka are you coming?”

“Duh~” 

  
  


**_______**

Homeroom was weird. So many different students, asking her a lot of questions. Like how did it feel like being friends with Umi, and Kotori. She couldn’t answer any of her classmates questions. She shrugged them off, telling them what happened.

Though the questions stopped coming after Rin started to talking to her. And she was so thankfully, she couldn’t stand them anymore. She saw why Umi was frustrated with them. 

Her classmates were all over her, twenty four seven. It got to a point where she forced herself to get hurt so Umi could ‘tend’ to her. Of course she got scolded for it, but nonetheless, her new friend seemed thankful.

Third period just ended, and now they just have two more periods left. Before those two periods, it’s the best part of any day. Lunch! Who doesn’t like lunch? If you don’t you’re like dead inside. 

Umi walked over to her locker, and once Honoka grabbed everything they walked up to the rooftop. Rin And another girl we’re already there. 

“Ah there she is!” Rin pointed towards her, “She’s super nice Kayo-chin~ you’ll love her.” She jumped up, and ran over to her. “Honokaaaa I missed you so much! You left your underclassmen all alone~!” She was about to give her a hug, before seeing the bag she held. She raised her eyebrows, taking a peek inside. “Ooh~! Is that bread??”  

“Hoshizora-san you know.. you should learn personal space.” Umi stated soon walking over to the bench where the other girl was sitting. She looked to have a big bowl of rice. “Come on, we should all sit.” 

“Okay!” Rin pulled Honoka along with her, “Oh, Oh Kayo-Chin, this is Honoka! She’s the transfer.” 

“Oh! Your Honoka.” She perked up, offering a gentle smile. “I’m Hanayo.. or as Rin puts it, ‘Kayo-chin.’” 

“Nice to meet ya!” Honoka offered her hand, Hanayo hesitantly grabbed it, shaking it softly. She froze for a second. Hanayo’s voice sounded again so much like the one in her dream.. jeez! Not the dream!!

“You um.. okay Honoka-Chan?” 

“Me? Yeah! Don’t worry about me!” She giggled, sitting down on the bench. She pulled out her lunch, a loaf of bread! She had more, but this was the best part it. She happily munched on the loaf, Hanayo was bewildered.

“Who eats bread like that.. aren’t you supposed to cut it up?”

“You’re supposed to, then again it’s Honoka..” Umi teased, brushing her hair aside. 

“You don’t even know me like that yet!!” She protested, though with her mouth full no one could understand. She just quietly ate with a pout. “Your all so mean to mee!” A few crumbs falling out of her mouth. Hanayo winced a bit.

“Ooh, you want a bite Rin?” 

“No need to ask me!” Her amber eyes lit up, from the offer. Honoka ripped off a bit from the bottom handing it to Rin. “My mom made it this morning I’m sure you’ll love-“ her words meant nothing, as Rin quickly shoved it into her mouth.

Her eyes lit up once more, full of excitement. She was like a little puppy, over excited by the littlest of things. “Oh my god! That’s the best bread I’ve ever had!!” Hanayo leaned a bit over, seeing Honoka rip off another piece handing it to Hanayo. 

She reached out, grabbing it. Rin looked like she was about to stanch it from her, but somehow she refrained herself. Hanayo nibbles on the bit of bread, before her eyes lit up as well. 

“Oh wow.. this is really good Honoka!”

“I know right?? Honoka’s mom can bake!” Rin started to eat her lunch, as Hanayo went back to her rice bowl. It was mostly quiet now. As the two loudest people, Honoka and Rin were stuffing their mouths.

Hanayo seems on edge, though the two redheads couldn’t catch on. Before the olive haired girl finally spoke up.

“Um.. where’s Kotori.. ” The question caught everyone off guard. Umi didn’t seemed shocked, though the other two were. 

“She's eating lunch, like us.” 

“Duh, but like where is she?” Rin gestured to the extra space on the bench, “Where is Kotori!!”

“Hoshizora where do you think she is?”

“Usually by your side, that’s where ‘Sonoda-senpai;” She mocked, causing Honoka to giggled.

“She got asked out by a lower-class men, to eat lunch with her. As well as a date after school. She’s booked today.” She replied, like a this message was engraved in her head. She didn’t look all that happy about it either.

“Umi Wait.. you let someone else ask her out..?” Hanayo looked shocked, “You really let her go like that?” She put her bowl down, looking a bit upset. “Everyone knows how much you like her.. why’d you let her go?”

Umi bit her lip, for once she didn’t have a witty reply to follow up that either. But it was obvious to Honoka how much the two liked one another. 

“I didn’t let her go, you’re making this a big deal when it really isn’t. Minami decided to take up a offer..” using Kotori’s last name like that- which from what she noticed she never does. 

“Another point Koizumi,” she looked angry now. “Stay out of my life, understand? It’s none of your concern about how I feel, or how she feels.” She took up, handing her lunch to Rin. Who looked ecstatic about getting, but a frown quickly formed on her lips.

“Wah-Wait Umi-“

“Save it Hoshizora-San.. I’m going to do some homework, eat up.” She have a wave, before heading off. Rin gave the lunch over to Hanayo, who just handed it back over  

“I don’t want it.. um.. Honoka do you want it?”

“Uh sure?” Hanayo quickly handed her the lunch, as she started to fiddle with her chopsticks. “Does Umi-“

“N-no!” The other blurted out, “I’ve never seen her like this. She must of lost her cool- I mean.. i've provoked her. I knew it was a touchy subject.” She pushes up her red-framed glasses as she spoke, “I hope she isn’t too mad..”

“I doubt she’ll be all that mad. Let’s hope she forgets all about it, k?” Rin poked Hanayo’s cheek with a smile. “You do got some cute cheeks, you know that?” She kept poking them until she swatted her hand away. 

“Th-that's enough Rin!” Her face heated into a deep red, soon moving a bit away from the ginger. Honoka let out a giggle. And soon a bell rang, both first years let ou sigh. “I hope I don’t fail this exam..”

“What exam?”

“It’s a benchmark, it’s for math. I shouldn’t have said exam..”

“Aw man.. I forgot about that.” Rin jumped off the bench, pulling Hanayo along with her. “Well, we’ll see you soon Honoka!!

“Yeah, see you guys!”

 

**____________ **

 

The day flew by once more. The students here finally done pestering her about where she came from, where did she go to school before, how old are you- gah! So many questions. She could barely answer any of them. This is why she didn’t even want to move. She knew what would happen, because she’s moved so many times in the past, because of her dads work.

It got annoying! She just wanted to stay in one place. So to make her dad, and mom proud. She didn’t nap during the lessons she actually learn something. Instead of napping away. Though, she probably shouldn’t do that in general. Anyways away from that! The end of the day was here, and Honoka happily waited for Kotori and Umi. Turns out, Kotori showed up. Even though Umi religiously told her that she wasn’t coming.

She was glad to prove her wrong, but she was even happier for Umi. She pulled out her phone and texted her mom, before seeing the ash haired second year, approach her. 

“Hey Honoka; Still up to getting a bite after school?” 

“Yeah, why wouldn't I?” She paused for a moment, before her smile turned into a smirk. “So~ How was that date~”

“Date? What date-“ her face blew up into a deep red. “N-no, you’ve got the wrong idea!! I was only helping her study due to her math gr-grade!” She glanced back-and-Forth, before leaning close. “Does everyone really think I planned a date with her??” Her voice lowered into a whisper.

“Everyone in the friend group. Especially Umi-“

“Oh god! That’s why she isn’t here- she still thinks I’m going out with him! Ah I’ll be right back- don’t move, just stay put!!” She sprinted back into the building. She could hear her say. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, Umi I’m so sorry!!” And with that her only friend was gone. It didn’t take long for Rin and Hanayo to stroll by, seeing Kotori run like that caused the pair to grow curious.

“So um.. what the fuck just happened-“ then a hand covered Rin’s mouth.

“D-don’t curse like that!” Her purple eyes, giving her a stern look. She let out a soft sigh, “Excuse Rin for that.. but, in her words.. what just happened?” She looked at her, hoping for a answer.

“Oh um- so you know how Umi lashed out?”

“Yeah what about it?” The other orange haired girl jumped in, cocking her head to the side.

“So. Okay.” She took a breath. “Kotori went to help this first year with something, and since of her progress offered to take her to lunch- she forgot she was meeting me and-“

“Woah, woah. Kotori made plans without us!” Rin pursed her lips, “What a jerk-“

“Rin please let Honoka tell her story!” 

“Yeah anyways. Umi just got the story mixed up.” She shrugged, seeing Kotori run back out. She rushed up to Honoka, soon seeing Umi slowly follow behind. She seemed.. better. Better than how she was at lunch.

“Hoshizora.. and Koziumi. I’m sorry for the way I acted, I wasn’t in a very good mood because of some family issues.” Family issues? Did she make that up?

“Ah.. the dojo. I get it.. don’t worry about it!” Hanayo smiled gently, nudging Rin to say something.

“Uh Yeah! No worries here!” 

“Good, I guess now to make up for my actions. Would you care to join Kotori, Honoka, and myself for something to eat?” She was overly formal. It made Honoka snicker. “What’s so funny Kousaka?”

“Wah- well you speaking like..” she took a breath. “Well speaking in a manner, of this eighty year old professor. Whom never seen the lick of light in years.” She shook her head, cracking up. “Was I spot on? Was I??” 

“Not close.” 

“Damn.. I just wanted to impress you~” 

“L-language.. please..” 

“Right, right. Forgot~ anyways! I’m a hungry gal let’s get going!!”

“Alrighty sounds a plan~ I can’t wait to get a bite to eat. That guy I was tutoring stole my lunch. Well not stole, more like I gave it to him.” The ash haired girl shrugged, “He kept eyeing it so I just gave it up.” 

“Sounds like something I’d do~” Rin giggled, hearing her phone start to buzz. She perked up quickly picking up. She winced upon hearing what was being said. She noticed Hanayo start to frown. 

“Yeah got it.. sorry to say that I can’t make it-“ some unheard noises before her next sentence. “Look, I’m really, really sorry.. yeah.. I love you-“ then a long pause. She could hear screaming through the phone. “Got it.. sorry mom..” then she hung up. 

“Rin.. you should go home..” 

“What? No, no! I’m good here!” She chuckled nervously. “My mother just wants me to help clean~ trust me nothing major~”

“Bullshit..” Umi muttered, Hanayo didn’t even care about her cursing. “I get my issues with my parents, about the dojo. But you? Rin if there’s something you’d like to tell-“

“Nope, nope! Nothing at all Umi-Senpai. Trust me, I don’t like lying, so you know. Why would I lie?” She winked, and started to walk towards the gate. Her arms around her neck. “Cmon’ you slow pokes! Remember she owes me and Kayo-chin free food!”  
  


 

**_________**

  
  


 

The group of five made it to this shop Kotori’s been talking about non-stop. The whole walk there was about what everyone should try, or get.

Though that wasn’t the whole time, the other half was pestering Rin about that phone call. Which she denied every single claim that flew at her. She seemed pestaint on hiding this issue. But they soon stopped pressing her about it as they made it to Kotori’s obsesion place. 

“Welcome to the best food you’ll ever have! Welcome to Sakura Cafè! It’s very- erm, American? It has a lot of there specials based on it. But with more of a asian twist!” The more Kotori talked, the more Rin and herself got excited.

Umi and Hanayo exchanged looks, but shaking their heads. “Don’t out eat yourselves, just because I’m paying.”

“Well do Umi-Senpai!!” Rin saluted, the blue haired girl shook her head.

“Don’t call me Senpai- it’s weird.”

“The day you stop calling me and Kayo-chin by our last names~” 

“You’re So difficult sometimes-“

“Oh Kayo-chin, Honoka, Kotori, and Umi-Senpai!”

“Please stop calling me that..”

“Oh come on, isn’t it a upper-class men’s dream to be called Senpai!” Kotori only giggled at the nonation. “It means your well respect~ don’t take that as hate Umi-Senpai~”

“Not you to.. where in the same grade!” Umi huffed, “Anyways shouldn’t we get a table?”

“Oh! Good point, there’s this booth right over there. Everybody let’s go!” The chirpy ash-haired girl lead the group to the table. Hanayo and Umi went in first, followed by Kotori, and then the two redheads. 

They had a pretty solid friend group, and happily brought her along for the ride. She was so glad they did! She’d be all alone if they didn’t. Honoka pulled out her phone, before she saw someone approach there table.

She was really cute. She looked like those girls you’d see on TV playing like a little sister? She was terrible at explaining but you got the idea.. right?

“Oh hey!” Her voice very, very chirper. “Would you mind if I sat with you guys??”

“Er.. sure! Why not.” She looked around, and saw everyone nodding. They didn’t seem to care. Kotori lived in a bit to let the male sit down. 

“Oh I guess I should tell you my name! I’m Kasumi Nakasu. Just stick to Kasumi I don’t want weird nicknames.” Rather blunt, but whatever. “Oh Kotori! I didn’t know you hung out with guys~” she gestured to Rin. “He’s a cutie~”

“Uh sorry to break it to you.. but I’m a girl.” Rin huffed, “I don’t even look like a guy.. right??”

“With that uniform on, you gave me a vibe. Sorry about that! My idolness must be rubbing off of you. Ah! I’m too popular for all of you.. sorry again to bother.”

Honoka started to bite on her lip, she didn’t like this chick one bit. But neither did Rin. Who still seemed a bit offended about her comment. Of course she’d be too, if someone did that.

“So! What’s on the menu? Aren’t you lovely girls going to offer to pay for me?” She winked, as everyone bore blank expressions. “What? You can’t blame a idol for trying..” she sighed, pulling out her wallet. “When are we ordering?” 

“In just a bit Kasumi-“

“Oh Sonoda! I forgot you speak~” 

“I..” Umi looked right at her, before dismissing her thoughts. Hanayo too looked rather uncomfortable. But she was rather fond of Kotori for whatever reasons she may have. 

“Can you.. stop.. please Kasumi.”

“Oh yet another quiet one speaks.” 

“Again.. please?” 

“Yeah, Yeah~” She looked over at Umi, “Well Sorry to ask but- do you and Kotori love each other?” Everyone’s mouths were wide open. “

”Oh- another thing I shouldn’t have asked but.. I was planning to take her out! Just a cute girl, with yet another cute idol~ ya know girl stuff.”

Kotori who looked ashamed, started to fiddle with a loose strand of her hair. “I-i wouldn’t say I love Umi-“

“Does that mean I have a shot??”

“Erm..” 

“K-Kasumi that’s enough..” Hanayo stepped in once again, the tension high. Rin jolted up, causing the focus to shift into her. 

“Ah shoot, I’ll be right back, I gotta take this- and no! It’s not my mom!” She ran outside. Soon a waitress came.

“Can I get your orders?”

Kotori nodded, “Drinks for now. But may I get a raspberry ice tea?”

“Um.. Sprite!”  Honoka chuckled, “Oh and I’m guessing Rin wants..”

“A orange soda.. something she’ll probably like.” Hanayo shrugged, “Oh for me.. um.. going to sound childish.. but a fruit punch?”

“I’ll take a water, and Kasumi?”

“Iced Coffee please~!”

“So- we for a raspberry tea, sprite, orange soda, fruit punch, water, and ice coffee?”

“Prefect!” Kotori hummed, “thank you so much!” The waitress seemed happy, before walking off. Hanayo was watching Rin through the glass, she was moving a lot. Honoka noticed.

She wondered what in the world was going on with her? She’s always upbeat.. but she looked so upset right now. She probably won’t tell any of them what happened, but it won’t stop her from worrying.

“So- to be clear. Everyone here is a girl?”

“For the last time, yes. Everyone is a girl.” Umi’s patience faltering. “Please stop assuming things, alright? Your making my friend extremely uncomfortable when you speak in a manner like that.”

“Got it jeez~ I didn’t mean to make mean ol’ Sonoda snap~” 

The rest of the conversation died before Rin walked in. She didn’t look all that pleased, no one pressed the issue. “What did you get me Kayo-chin?”

“Orange soda..”

“Oh goodie!” She sounded so childish, before hearing her phone buzz yet again. “Jeez what is it this fucking time..” she grumbled, pulling her phone out. Her eyes widened with horror. 

“Yo guys.. check out your phones..” 

Everyone followed to find out about a death. It happened this morning- Honoka covered her mouth. It happened not to far away from where she lives.

“Oh poor Sets. She just lost her mom..” Kasumi sighed, “She’s my neighbor. The news interviewed me about it-“

“And you kept your mouth shut about this??” Honoka blurted out. “One of your friends mom died, and you told no one?? How are you like not freaking out??”

“Again.. what’s-your-name, I’ve found out earlier. I wasn’t supposed to tell anybody anyways, because it’ll cause a issue just like this.”

Honoka just her had to keep her cool. Then as she was about to say something; she saw the drinks come. It’s going to be a long time before she could leave this cafe. Nothing is worth more than free-food so suffering through this coincided, bratty, pretty annoying first year. 

There drinks came, and they ordered there meals as well.

Kotori got a burger, and a slice of cheesecake. Umi got ramen because Rin begged her to try it. Hanayo got what she always got, curry. With a huge helping of Rice. Rin got ramen, which what she always got. The super idol got more ice coffee, and a salad. Then finally, she got some fried chicken. 

You can never, ever go wrong with fried chicken! She told her mom where she was, and told her to pick her up In about thirty minutes.

“I really wanna ask this- I probably shouldn’t but uh, Kotori! Lovely angel, would you walk me home?”

“Um..” she looked over at Umi, who shrugged and nodded. “Why not..?” 

“Goodie! For once I’m winning this war!”

“War??” Rin cocked her head to the side.

“Rin there’s a noodle stuck on your cheek-“ Hanayo quickly pulled it off, with a giggle. “Be more careful!”

“Yeah~ Sorry about that. But seriously, what war?”

“Probably with Umi.” Honoka said with her mouthful. “She asked Kotori out, and now wants to walk her home.” 

“Talk with you’re done eating.” 

“Blah, blah.” She quickly finished, “But you heard me right Rin?”

“Loud and clear. Idolsumi wants to win Kotori’s heart!” She started to laugh, “You think.. you really think you can do that!!” She soon let her laughter die down, letting a few snickers out.

“I mean, it’s not impossible. I’m not  _ afraid  _ of Umi. For some reason, people are scared of her. But she’s nothing more than a coward-“ she covered her mouth, Kotori looked disgusted at what she just said. 

Hanayo who dropped her chopsticks on the table, and Honoka just taking a big sip of her drink.

“Kasumi..” Umi took a deep breath. She pulled out her wallet, handing Kotori coins. “That should be enough, if not please tell me.” 

“Umi-“ Honoka started to say. But cutting herself off. Knowing it probably wasn’t the best time to be talking. 

“No, no i’m fine.” Kotori hopped out of the booth, letting her out. “But um..”

The blue haired girl, only shook her head. She gave a small wave before leaving. Rin looked like she was about to snap, and Kasumi only started to snicker.

“I thought the Sonada name was  _ stronger  _ than this! What did your dojo training taught you? To be a  _ whiny _ girl? Who can’t  _ accepted it _ .” 

“Go, lick your wounds and cry about it. Why should someone like me care?  _ Nobody cares about you anyways. _ ” 

“Kasumi..” Rin growled. 

“Hm? Oh sorry I forgot about you Rin.” She brushed her off, “Sorry that  _ i _ don’t have to  _ bind my chest,  _ to prove that I’m relevant. Let alone  _ pretend  _ to be some cool-guy. But you know, your just trying to win a heart  _ that you won’t ever get. _ ” 

“K-knock it off!” Hanayo now was getting mad. Something none of the girls saw coming. Umi left the cafe in a hurry, as Rin looked frustrated

“Should I also bring up that  _ Rin’s _ family never wanted her. They  _ wanted _ a boy.  _ They  _ wanted a handsome, young man. No wonder you resort back to binding~ or only hang out with Hanayo. Who by the way,  _ deserves better _ than you.”  

“Knock this shit out!” Honoka finally got a chance to speak. How does she have this information about everyone. She’s probably making up everything she was saying.. she hoped Rin doesn’t deal what she does now.

Just because they wan- no! It’s fake.. let’s just think of it as fake.

“Oh? The little kitten as voice?”

“Kasumi!!” Kotori growled. “Stop attacking my friends.. you got nothing to gain from it! Just because I said no to your stupid date, don’t hurt my friends!”

Honoka saw her mom’s car. She took a look at Kotori, then Rin and Hanayo. “I gotta go.. um Rin, Hanayo want a ride home.”

“No were-“

“Yes! Gladly..” Hanayo got out of the booth, as long as Rin. “Thank you Kotori..” Hanayo took a long look at Kasumi. “Such a pity.. I thought you were better than this.. hurting people for your own gain, isn’t going to get you anywhere as a Idol.. you know that?” 

“What do you know about idols you  _ overweight _  slob~”

 

Rin  almost ran back over to where Kasumi stood. She had a urge to just punch her- Kotori seemed to be yelling at her, and they caused a massive viewing.

 

Great. Just great. Honoka tugged Rin back as Hanayo just stood still from shock. She didn’t move for a few more seconds, before following the other two.

  
  
  


**______**

  
  


What happened at the cafe was horrible. It wasn’t Kotori’s fault.. she didn’t know how’d Kasumi acted. And the comments about her friends. How Umi was a coward.. it was just horrible. She just hoped Kotori could deal with her.

Honoka hopped into the car, as well as her two new friends. 

“Uh who are these-“

“Ah Ma these are Hanayo and Rin! There underclassmen!”

“You two are welcome to sleepover. I doubt Honoka even offered, she’s troublesome~” 

“Hey!! Don’t talk badly about me!!” She made sure her reactions were a bit, extra. Her mom could feel the tension in the air. 

She was a great mother. Knowing what to say, and do. She was someone Honoka looked up two. She was a wonderful mom! 

“Really..? We’re welcome to st-stay?” Hanayo looked up at Rin, who just nodded eagerly. 

“Why not? For hell’s sake it’s a Friday. What mom throws her kid in school in a Friday. To only get a break.” 

“Besides, you girls look like you need some fat! Us Kousaka’s know how to eat.”  

“Ma! We just ate-“

“Not enough~”

“Jeez I wish dad drove me home~”

“You wish, because he’s still at work. You’d still be at that place.” 

Rin and Hanayo just laughed hearing how Honoka interacted with her mother. 

“I would love to sleepover!” Rin blurted out, though Hanayo looked a bit concerned. 

“Are you sure it’s-“

“Yeah. It’s A okay.” She winked, though the olive haired girl didn’t fall for her tricks, she just nodded.

“Sounds good girls, just don’t stay up too late.”

“Okay!” The three girls hummed, and the drive back wasn’t to horrible after all.

  
  


**_______**

  
  
  


It didn’t take for them to get to Honoka’s house. Then it dawned on her- they needed there stuff. You know to sleep In. “Don’t you need your stuff?” 

“No need to worry bout that. Me and Kayo-chin were planning a sleepover. So she slugged a few things in our book bags. Isn’t that right?”

“Y-Yeah oddly enough..”

“Wow. I wish I had this uncanny luck~”  

“Don’t we all!” Rin hummed, plopping onto Honoka’s bed. “We should do that midnight thingy. It’s going to rain tonight right?”

“It already started.. you can’t hear it?”

“Nope I did not hear it! Thanks Kayo-chin~ your so useful.”

Honoka walked up to her tv, turning it on. Seemed normal, hell this midnight stuff was a rumor. So it couldn’t possibly be true in the slightest. “Oi Rin What time is it??”

“Seven pm. Ughhh I don’t wanna waait!!” 

“Let’s play a game or something..”

So to pass time, the second year and the two first years started to play UNO on there phones. Hanayo won three games.. Honoka won four, and Rin won eight. These rounds lasted from a range to ten minutes to a hour. 

And oddly enough they did pass time super quickly. And before they knew it, it was 11. All three girls huddled near the tv, it was 11:59.. they even had a timer.

“Now! Turn it on now!!”

“Got I-it!” With a press of a button they saw the hazy channel. And the rumor went whoever you saw on TV was your soulmate.

And it was.. Kasumi? 

“No way- noo freaking way! I’d never, never in a billion years consider dating her.” Rin was almost hissing at the Tv. She stood up, puffing her cheeks, before tripping on something, causing her fall onto the tv.

The weird thing though. Her body was trying to go through the TV. But she wasn’t small enough to go through. 

“What the hell- Rin!” Honoka pulled her out, her eyes wide opened. “W-what did you just do??”

“What happened??”

“Y-you.. your body started to go through the Television..” Hanayo’s eyes were wide open. “B-back away.. lemme try something. Honoka.. do you have a pen?”

“Um yeah, why?” The ginger handed her a pen, as Hanayo took it. She started to put the pen through. That earned all the girls scream. 

“What the fuck! Oh my god- the rumor was right, it was freaking right!!”

“What is this- this is like a horror movie but worse because it’s reaaaaal!!” The two girls were going nuts as Hanayo was quietly.. freaking out. It was the strangest thing they all say. 

Then Hanayo places her hand on the TV, and her hand was getting absorbed almost. Rin looked like she was going to faint, and Honoka. She was terrified. She ripped her hand out, screaming even more.

“Oh my god- I can’t, I can’t I fucking can’t!!” She turned her TV off, rushing over to her bed. And Rin followed as well. “I’m not going to sleep tonight.. I’m going to get haunted..”

“How can anyone sleep knowing what our eyes just saw! Well, Hanayo, I love you. And Honoka, I love you. If we die today.. let it be known! We had the strongest friendship made in one day!!” She curled up onto Honoka. Latching herself onto her almost. 

“G-guys let’s just go to bed.. alright?”

“Agreed! I can’t do this anymore!!” 

“Me too- and this is my house! I can’t even sleep here safe knowing, that your hand went through that TV.” 

“I’m okay.. it’s not like I died or anything..” she snickered, she didn’t know where she was even going to sleep. Them sharing a bed would be a bit weird, but there was just enough room for her to get on. 

She took off her glasses, placing them onto the bedside table, then slowly getting into the bed with the other two. “This isn’t weird.. right??”

“N-no not at all! We  _ need _ each other! Will die here, and live here!” Honoka wrapped her arms around the two, pulling them closer to her. “W-well, good night..”

“Yeah good night Honoka..”

“Nighty night!”

The three girls soon all fell asleep.

  
  


**_______**

  
  


 

**“Honoka.. Can you hear me?”**

  
  


The ginger heard a voice, she winced from hearing it. Again she was back in that pitch black room. The one earlier.. this time she saw everyone she’s met today. Kotori, Umi, Rin, And Hanayo. They were the voices.. 

And then about this midnight channel.. how Hanayo’s hand went in the Tv.. and how Rin couldn’t fit into 

She’s never heard this voice before.. it was strange. Maybe she’d meet them the next day, like what happened. She gulped, nodding slowly. But she didn’t get a answer. Why would someone ask her if they could hear her..

 

**“Good.. good. Your going to have quite    the Journey Honoka. I can feel it.. I can’t   tell you anything yet but. Just do what  you always do,** **Give it your all.”**

 

Honoka’s eyes were wide open.  Was she the one doing this do her? Was this voice setting everything up? “Who are you??” She finally said. 

  
  


**“Who im I? Oh.. I can’t tell you that yet, you’ll find out soon enough.”**

 

“Please answer me! I’m begging you-“

 

**“You’ll meet me in the-“**

  
  
  


**___________**  
  
  


Honoka could hear her phone ringing, and that alerted Rin and Hanayo.

“Go on pick it up! It must be important!” Honoka’s eyes scanned the clock. It was seven am.. who calls this early? She picked up her phone, to hear a sobbing Kotori. She put the phone on speaker, so the other two could hear.

“Kotori are you okay??”

“N-no! She’s dead.. Kasumi was found dead!!” 

“S-she’s what..?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1: Ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka gets a unexpected call from Kotori, to only find out that Kasumi is dead. The girls have no idea how to react to this sudden news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: OKay so I know Detective life is low key dead- but I swear it’s not. Just it’s slowly coming together. But anyways- Persona! I’m having such a fun time writing this, thinking about the characters and what they would act like. It's just such a blast for me. I hope you guys like this! It’s a longer fic,,,really really long. But it’s fine— right?

 

<

       

  
  
  
  
  


“Honoka she’s dead! K-Kasumi is dead!!” These words rung in her mind. Someone she just met died- died. Of course Kasumi wasn’t the nicest person, and she treated everyone horribly. But.. did she really deserve to die..? No one deserved to die. Especially her.

“H-Honoka you with me??” Kotori’s voice faltered, “Honoka??” She heard a soft curse from the other end. “Turn on the TV.. I know Umi’s doing a interview about it.”

The ginger looked towards Rin and Hanayo. Who were both shaken up about the news. Hanayo was gripping onto Rin’s hand, and Rin was just blankly staring at Honoka.

“Right- the TV.. Rin! Could you turn that on?”

Rin blinked a few times, soon nodding. She lightly rugged away from Hanayo, turning on the tv once more. And as Kotori said. Umi was on the tv.

 

**“So, Ms.Sonoda did you know Kasumi?”**

**“I don’t know her extremely well..” she started, “But yesterday after school she followed myself and a few friends to lunch.”**

**“What was she like?”**

**“Well to put it nicely, she wasn’t the kindest..”**

**“Well then, aren’t you glad she’s** **_dead?”_ **

 

 

This interview certainly wasn’t going well. She could hear Kotori gasp on the phone.

 

**“I- why would I be glad she’s dead.. that’s a horrid thing say, let only think..”**

**“Ah Sorry! Please excuse me. I bet your still shaken up quite a bit. No offensive right?”**

**“None taken sir.”**

**“In such a small town like this, im shocked there was such a horrible murder such as this! Well, that’s all we have for the shocking murder of Kasumi, now back to May on the weather..”**

 

The three girls, plus Kotori on the phone were dead quiet. A murder just taken place, and the freaking news reporter asked her friend, if she wanted her dead?? What was this!

Hanayo stood up, and soon walked over to Rin. Quickly turning off the tv. “That’s enough for today.. yeah?”

“Oh is that Hanayo?” Kotori blurted out, “Oh and Rin too- I heard your voices earlier.. just didn’t say anything. Sorry!”

Rin only chuckled, “It’s no big deal~”

“Good.. I guess would you all care to meet at my place? My mother would love to meet you, Honoka!”

“Me? Your mother wants to meet me?”

“Why not? You’re already a good friend to me! Even if we did just meet!” Honoka felt a smile crept onto her face before it quickly left hearing a scream from Hanayo.

Honoka quickly put Kotori off speaker. Not wanting her to hear the scream from Hanayo. But Rin was going in the tv. She was actually in the tv- she was in the tv?!

“Oh my god.. uh! Kotori, I gotta go, don’t ask- bye!” She left the ash colored hair girl in a state of confusion, once she hung up on her. “She actually fell in??”

 “Y-yes! She went in even after yesterday..” Honoka noticed tears welling up in her eyes. She shook her head, “I-I.. what happens if she dies??”

 “Hanayo-“

“I-I mean.. s-s-she can’t die right? Ho-Honoka!” Quickly after seeing Rin go in. Her curiosity gotten the best of her. She went right through the tv. Which, yesterday wouldn't fit them. But now let Rin go through?

Now she wanted- no she _needed_ to get in there. She quickly jumped in, she needed to get Rin back. She couldn’t lose another person.

“Oh my god.. w-were doing this. We’re fucking doing the-this..” she covered her mouth, not noticing her own words coming from her mouth. She just sighed, following her other two friends into the unknown.

  
  


**________**

  
  


Rin let out a groan of pain. Feeling herself land, smack in the middle of this random world. She blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes. She made it through? To the tv world??  

She couldn’t believe it. She got in a tv! Wow. She could write a book off of this- she really could! She could write a book about her being a one hit wonder if a softball player.. or about her family!

 er.. that family idea wasn’t too good. Shit- she needed to get home, and now she was trapped in the TV!! How is she gonna get home. She took a breath, before letting another groan out. Shit. Her binder. She wore it for two days in a row. She couldn’t just take her shirt off here right? I mean.. if no one else was going to come down why not.

 She started to take top before she quickly patting it down. Upon hearing a voice. “W-who the fuck are you!” She stood up, she clung onto her top. Glancing around everywhere.

 “Jeez.. calm down.” A voice said. “You humans have caused enough trouble here.”

The voice rang in Rin’s ears. Who in the world was talking to her. She couldn’t help but start calling out to- it? “You humans??  What the-“

 “Yes you!” The voice rang out. “People like you keep shoving people into the TV!”

 

Rin’s eyes widened. Huh? What in the world was going on here! This chick is crazy- saying she was doing this crazy stuff. Who as time, or well.. yeah time, to shove people- into the tv!!

“Wait- people like me? Shoving people? Your cra-“

“Yes! What don’t you get ginger?! I bet you're the one causing all of this to happen!” The voice finally came out. It was a Fox. A wide eye.. cartoon character fox.. “What caused you to do all of this!!” It hissed.

“W-woah Wait, I didn’t do this!”

“Bullshit! how can I believe a human like you!”

“You gotta listen to me fox thing! I didn’t put anyone in here.. I wouldn’t do something like this- what would a angsty teen like me have time to even put others in here..” Rin gulped, running her fingers through her hair.

 “Fine.. you win. Who are you?”

“Well I’m Rin-“

“Rin, that’s a.. nice name.”

“Ah thanks? Um, so er.. what in the world is your name?”

as she started to speak, she could heard screaming, and then a bang! She was back on smack middle of the world. It was extremely foggy.. “What the fuck..” she moaned, she rubbed her eyes, seeing Honoka on top of her.

  


**________**

  


Honoka didn’t know that this tv had such a long.. drop time? She’s been in the air for a few minutes before seeing Rin. “Fuck,, Rin move!” She tried to call out. Before she fell right on top of her.

“What the fuck..” she heard Rin say. Or well she groaned as well.

“Yo~” she winked, before her eyes widened. “oh shit, move! Move!!”

“Huh?”

Since both of these reactions were delayed. Hanayo landed right on top of them. Great. It was really a dogpile.

“Holy shit! W-what else is going to land on us..” Rin let out yet another moan. “Kayo-Chin??” She jumped a bit, the jolt causing her to gasp. 

“Um yeah??”

Honoka froze. The conversation was just a dull ringing in her head. Terror flooded her. This was the place- this was the place she dreamed about! The yellow sky.. the light yellow fog. Everything about this place was in dream. 

Her heart started to pound. Maybe it’s just a Dream- maybe none of it was real- no, no. The dream was real. And this place is real.. She closed her eyes, she could feel tears start to pour down her face. it wouldn't mean a thing if she told anyone how she feels-

Why was she crying over a freaking dream. it can’t be that big of deal.. but to her it was. If her dreams were predicting everything. She slowly opened her eyes, gasping. That voice- in her last dream- that fox! That fox was calling her name telling her to meet her in.. in the What?

 Her head started to ache- just like when she was woken up. She let out a soft groan of pain. She really was overthinking everything. Honoka could see Hanayo and Rin looking at her. Hanayo’s hands were on her shoulders, she was shaking her softly. She blinked a few times. Wiping her eyes. 

“Honoka.. you okay?” She asked, her voice soft. 

Honoka nodded, she wasn’t in this state of long. She slowly stood up. She nodded to answer Hanayo. she couldn’t let this get to her. Maybe those voices; were trying to help her. Yeah. Help her.

“I’m just fine-“

“What the hell there’s more!” The fox hissed, Hanayo let out a kind squeal. Before rushing behind Honoka. “What’s the matter with you humans!” 

“w-what in the world are you..”

“Jeez rushing to that huh? I’m a shadow.” The fox paused, accepted them to scream again? “A shadow is something everyone has..” they let out a soft breath. “Shadows are suppressed human thoughts, that everyone has.. and because of you, shadows have been swarming all over!!”

 “If your so passive. Why is that a problem-“ 

“Little ginger I’m the only shadow like this!” Her voice had so much venom in it. “Other shadows will try to kill you, no mercy whatsoever. There human thoughts that everyone has, the dark side of you. Your worst fears, a hidden personality, the worse side of you.”

“Some people can tame such shadows. There called persona-users. If you fail however..” she started to chuckle. “You’ll go mad. Lose all control, I doubt you want that right Honoka?”

The ginger froze. “H-how do you know my name?”

“Olive branch over here just called your name.” Hanayo grumbled something under her breath, before Rin walked up to the fox.

“Who are you.. or what’s your name at least.”

“I like this human. She’s more stupid than both of you, though she gets answers better than Ms.Stutter.” The fox gestured to Honoka.

“Instead of calling me ‘fox’ or thing. My name is Tsubasa.” 

“Tsubasa.. nice name for a fox.” Hanayo chuckled.

“For the last time-“

“Alright, alright.. I’m Hanayo, or olive branch.. as you referred me as, You know Honoka’s name, and the one you like her name is Rin..”

“Okay olive branch. I need your help, and I guess the other band of idiots. Promise me this will you?”

“And that is?”

“You find out who the hell is stuffing people into the midnight channel!”

“The midnight Channel-“ the olive haired girl gasped. “Oh..! That’s the rumor going around school..”

“Is that why I see people going into the tv?” Tsubasa cocked her head to the side, all Hanayo could do was shake her head.

“I can’t give you a real answer at this time.. but I have a idea.” She pulled out her phone, soon crouching down to get on Tsubasa‘s level. “Have you seen this girl before” on her phone was a picture of Kasumi.

Honoka wondered why she was doing this. She looked over to Rin who just shook her head. She didn’t know what in the world Hanayo was doing either.

The fox took a close look at the picture before nodding. “She randomly popped into the TV last night.” Her response flat.

Rin and Honoka’s eyes both widened upon hearing her answer.

“Wo-woah wait. So you saw her?? Like that chick??”

“What other girl is there that looks like her- yes, I saw her.”

 The two gingers looked at each other, eyes both wide open. They both walked up to Hanayo who seemed just as frightened.

“Okay.. so that answers something.” She pocketed her phone, before standing up. “Let’s try to do some exploring.. maybe you can come with us?” She gestured to Tsubasa who just walked off.

“W-Wait Tsubasa where are you going.”

“Away from you idiots.”

 “Hey.. please don’t go!” Hanayo tried to follow her, but the fog around them was way too thick to even see through. 

Rin tried to follow as well before tripping. “Damn that fox is a bitch..”

“Hey! Don’t say that. I’d be upset too if people were randomly popping into my home like that..” she sighed, “But there goes my plan of her helping us.”

“Okay so, let’s make a new one.” Honoka chuckled, pulling Rin up. “Alright so, let’s split up! There’s a three pathways.. and each of us can go down one. If one of us find something we rush back here. Sounds like a plan?”

“I really don’t want to split up..”

“Me either but- it’ll be the fastest way! And maybe we can find a exit??”

“Yeah, I kinda wanna go home.” Rin’s nose wrinkled. “I mean like out of here, not _home_ home.” Everyone seemed to get the idea on what she meant.

Though Rin tried to clear herself up with pointless rambling for a few more minutes. Before Hanayo covered her mouth.

Rin started to try to speak with a hand over her mouth, which really didn’t work. But soon she started to say. “Whate whate!!”

“Wait?”

The ginger nodded, Hanayo moving her hand off her mouth. “Let go down that middle path! I might be crazy but I think I can see something.” 

“I think you’re crazy-“

“Honoka now isn’t the time.. Okay Rin what did you see?”

“Um.. a room!”

“What was in room??”

“I don’t remember.”

Hanayo moaned softly, and started to go down the middle path. “Wah- Hanayo wait! Your being reckless, wait for everyone else!” And soon she was away as well. Rin gave a look towards Honoka, and soon ran down the path.

 “W-woah Wait for me!”

  


**___________**

  
  
  


Hanayo could hear Rin call for her, it pained her not to follow. But she needed to figure this out.. this relates to Setsuna’s mother's murder. She was a news anchor.. and now the girl who shows up on the Tv about it gets killed.

Know to figure out who.. The poor first year couldn’t even think. It was such a small town, she couldn’t imagine anyone wanting to killing anyone. Let alone In cold blood.

She started to run. She needed to figure this out, not for her sake. But for her friends! What if Kotori, or Honoka are next? What about Rin.. her best friend. No! She won’t get them killed.. she won’t allow it.

Hanayo started to pick up her pace, and finally took a stop. This was the room she was talking about. When was Rin ever physic..? Never really. She took a deep breath, Before walking in.

She started to tremble. There was Setsuna’s mother pictures all over. To her news show, to just regular pictures. And the worst of all.. there was a picture of Kasumi. She felt like she was going to be sick.

Then she could hear something. Static. A tv.. it was a small tv just playing away. She forced herself to walk towards it, she crouched down. Taking a close look at it. The static was in a dull yellow color. Like the fog here.

Hanayo waited for something.. anything to play. But nothing. She sighed softly, before standing up.

“No luck Kayo-chin?” A voice called.

Rin! Oh thank god.. “Y-yeah no luck at all..” she huffed. “Where are you??” Before she knew it it was quiet again. “Rin..?” was this place playing tricks on her? She heard her voice. It had to be?

“Oh Kayo-chin I’m out here!” And of course, like a charm she followed. She ran outside the room to see no Rin. But the fox..

“You were so.. oh my god!” Tsubasa started to laugh, “I didn’t even do her voice.. your my-mind was just playing tricks on you..” 

Hanayo didn’t even notice it wasn’t Rin’s voice.. she just didn’t think. “G-got ya..” She took a deep breath. “Did you do anything to them?”

“Nah.” She bluntly said, “Sorry to trick you like that olive-branch. I didn’t know you were all alone.” The fox waddled up to Hanayo’s side. “You’re the only smart one out of the group.” Sure enough Hanayo agreed.

“So I need your-“

“Hanayo!! Hanayo! Where are you??” This time, for real. Hanayo could swear she heard her friends voices.

“Hanayo..! Oh god Honoka where is she??”

“I don’t know! It’s impossible to see in this fog- gosh! Aah Rin don’t trip on that!!” 

Hanayo chucked, a soft smile spreading across her lips.

“You seem fond of Rin, no?” 

“Me-“

“Hanayooo!!” The two voices picking up.

“Yes you. Who else could love that idiot.”

“L-love?? No no you’ve got something wrong..” Tsubasa only shrugged, before moving out of the way- of what?? A running Rin. Oh.

She soon felt a pair of arms wrap around her, then the two fell. She could feel her hug her tighter than ever. “O-oh Kayo-chin I thought you got lost! Don’t scare me like that.. pl-please don’t!”

“Y-yeah I’m sorry for leaving..” A big smile spread across the girls lips. She could feel Rin nuzzle her neck into the crook of her neck. She could see Tsubasa look at her, she knew what she knew.

  


**______________**

  


Honoka was just as ecstatic about finding Hanayo as Rin But.. maybe not on the level she was. Like hugging her. She could swear she’d start kissing her. 

Honoka had to pry Rin off of Hanayo basically. Before they started to look around. She quickly noticed this rooms erie feeling. Before she found the pictures.

The ginger froze upon seeing those photos. She walked closer to them before letting out a soft. “Oh my god..”

“Isn’t it strange.” Hanayo pointed to the pictures of The women. “That’s Setsuna’s mother, Lisa Yuki. She was a news reporter for the area here.. everyone was shocked when her death was announced. Well.. I didn’t know that she did die.. that drop was made by Kasumi.”

“Got you.. I just moved here erm.. was there any crime before I moved?”

“No, no! This town was always the peaceful type.” Hanayo looked at Rin, who seemed just as puzzled. “There was rarely a crime here.. the biggest crime we had was shoplifting. Oddly enough they only stole from the store to feed themselves can, and their family.”

 “Did they get off free?” She had to wonder, why would anyone steal. But in a situation like that. No wonder they would.

“Yup she did!” Rin nodded, agreeing with the statement. “Nothing’ ever really happens here. It’s Pretty boring here~” she chuckled, soon stopping to take the situation in. “Honestly I’m shocked, I bet everyone is.”

The three girls sat quietly. They had nothing else to really talk about. Other than sharing looks a few times. They were all in shock. Nothing like this ever happened here, let only happened to them. 

And now there trapped in this tv world, trying to solve a murder.

“Wait- you hear that??” Rin blurted out, she started to tap her foot on the ground. She was always such a fidget.

“Rin it’s your foot!” Honoka pointed at her foot, before Rin shook her head.

“No not that! You guys really don’t hear it?? Like you don’t?” She grumbled, then she started to hear it too.

Sounded like growling.. or was it crying? Just a different voices all at once. It started to hurt her head a bit. “Ugh let’s go find it! It’s getting annoying.” 

“Find what??” Hanayo’s voice finally cut in. “I-I don’t hear anything-“ then she cut herself off, before nodding. “Yeah.. lets.”

  
  


**____________**

  
  
  


Finally something to do other than just sit around! Honoka followed Rin out this room..  and they chased her down. She was fast, but she can sorta keep up. And Hanayo was keeping up better than she was! Maybe even faster than her!

After running for a few minutes Rin stopped. She could swear she saw a ear twitch from the cat-like girl. “Here.. I heard them here-“ then she screamed. “Oh my god- holy fuck what are those things!!”

She sprinted away from them, running behind Honoka. Clinging onto her shoulders. These must be Shadows. These things.. were evil right? And charging straight at them. They had no weapons, no.. nothing! What would they do? Would they just die there? Just stick around… and die?

What in the world where these things? They were just sickly starting at her. They were like.. black eyeballs? With here tongues widely hanging out. And holy shit it’s using its tongue to attack! 

She was grounded. She wasn’t going to move. She was too much in a trance to even think to move! Her eyes were glued onto the creature. And soon enough the it’s tongue was whipping at her.

Quickly enough, Hanayo pulled her back, looking wildly around. “Ah Honoka you okay?? Don’t space out like that! Y-you could get killed.”

 “Roger..” Honoka mumbled, still watching the shadows. It’s something you don’t see everyday- even if they are trying to kill you.

Then.. she felt her heart start to pound. Her eyes become bloodshot. She swore everything started to spin in that moment.

Then something inside of herself started to build.. like a power of somesort. She couldn’t explain it. Power surging through bones, she could feel her body start to tremble a bit. And finally a blue light surrounded her.

“I won’t let you hurt them!” Honoka’s voice rang out. “I may not know them well- or.. I just met them two days ago, but I won’t let you hurt my friends!”

“Honoka..?” 

“Why is she glowing blue? Why is she blue!!” The younger ginger shouted, looking nervously around.

And somehow her body exactly knew what to do. A blue card appeared in her hand as she glared up into the shadow’s form. She shattered the card, soon yelling out; “Persona!” Her voice echoed a bit. After not too long a huge creature appeared. She could almost hear Rin screaming. But she couldn’t tear her eyes off it! 

Just look how massive it was.. and hell.. it was fighting for her! She could hear someone talking in her mind. She cringed a bit but.. what were they saying? This persona.. was the wildcard? She didn’t understood what it meant, but it didn’t matter. The thing- or that persona was fighting for her!

 “Honoka!” She could hear Rin called out. But to no avail she couldn’t hear it all that well. To her it was just background noise.. all she heard was a dull ringing. 

The Persona summoned lightning? And it started striking down on whoever got in its way. Well.. the shadows in this case.

She felt one with the persona. She felt everything it did, even the attacks. Honoka even started to feel pain a bit. It was bearable.. but it hurt.

Then right before her eyes all those shadows were dead. Black smoke everywhere, and then poof! They’re gone. And so was her persona with it. She could feel her knees give in, making her crash onto the ground.

“Oh my god- Honoka!” Hanayo rushed over to her, Rin following right behind her. Oddly enough so was Tsubasa.

Hananyo continued as she ran over her way. “Are you okay?? Oh my.. I don’t know if I can help-“ she stumbled over her words, her violet eyes seemed to be forming tears.

“Wow you did it Honoka!” Rin chimed in, “You really did it! You saved us with that big guy thingy! It did like.. zap, zap zappity zap!” the orange haired girl started to smile a bit, “We were saved! All thanks to Ho~no~Ka!” She sang, even giggling. And soon as she did, Hanayo and Rin turned around; they saw Tsubasa. Honoka could swear she heard everyone sigh.

“What? You didn’t miss me?” To her avial everyone shook their head.

 “Not really.” Rin blurted, “Why the hell are you back?? Going to kill us?? Um.. probably not.. it was a possibility, and now thinking on it; it wouldn’t happen.” She was just saying random things at this point before glaring daggers back at the fox. “But really.. why are you back??”

“To say thanks.” She shrugged, “I can’t kill these shadows, but you can.” A smile appeared on Tsubasa’s face. “I’m here to also say.. sorry.”  Hanayo blinked a few times.

“Your sorry..?” Her voice really soft. “Why would you be sorry?” She seemed hesitant to accept this apology.

“Why can’t someone just be sorry..?” Honoka finally spoke. Blinking a few times. A timid Hanayo jumped back a bit. Offering her hand.

“Gah! Honoka.. don’t scare me like that- i'm here.. lemme help you up.” Soon the olive colored haired girl, pulled her up.

“Well.. that’s not the whole story.” Tsubasa cut in. “For one kinda trapping you in here. And Two, for being rude. You idiots should take an apology when you hear one.”

Honoka chuckled before she walked up to the fox, patting her head with a grin. “Your one of us now! But Um. What are we??”

The other two girls exchanged looks, before shaking their heads. They had no idea what they were, and all of them were clueless. Soon Hanayo’s eyes lit up.

“We’re.. a detective team! Right?? I read a book on this. Er.. we can be, the detectives of the tv! Or.. the detectives of what’s that place…”

“Hanayo. I don’t wanna be detectives if we’re gonna do all this!!” The other ginger whined, “We really need a name!!” 

“Um, you get the idea right Tsubasa?” She gave her head a last pat before walking back over to the confused first years. Surprisingly, Tsubasa followed her. She seemed to start taking a liking to her! And that was all the better.

“Kayo-chin we are not detectives!! We already have too much things to do!!”

 “But we have to save the people in the tv Rin! What if we could have saved..” Her eyes widened, when she soon realized something.

“Hanayo?”

“No.. wait..” She blinked a few times, before she froze. “It can’t be connected..” she ran her fingers through her hair, “But..” her voice started to waver. She looked like she was going to be sick. “When I went to that room.. you saw it too right Rin? Setsuna’s mothers posters all over the room? And then one sole picture of Kasumi..”

“I did? But why does that-“

“Then it really does connect..” The olive haired girl looked ashamed of herself in a way. “Maybe.. someone shoved those people into the tv. But somehow they didn’t make it out, and we’re found dead.”

 “Woah, woah Kayo-chin slow down. This has nothing to do with the TV world! Right?? This thing was the talk of the town and nothing more..” 

“Sadly it’s not going to be that simple..” She sighed, “if it was all just talk. Why are we stuck in here.. or where Kasumi is..”

 “You know your not stuck here, don’t you.” Tsubasa said, and all three looked at her staring at her dumbly.

“We’re uh not?”

“You really are idiots.. I can send you right on outta here if that’s where you wanna go.”

Rin perked up quickly hearing what was said.  “Really?? Oh my god yes! We’re free-“

 “One problem though.” Tsubasa pointed at Honoka, “If _you_ humans aren’t the problem then who is? I want you to find out, so I can get rid of all these annoying shadows. Understand me?”

The three girls exchanged looks, and Hanayo bent down, offering a hand to Tsubasa. “You have my word. You said this earlier.. and I never got a chance to say, yes.” She smiled, feeling her hand, being taken by the much more passive shadow.

“You have mine to foxy!”

“Oh, oh me too!”

Honoka grinned, she eagerly shook the Fox’s hand right after Hanayo. Or if it even was a hand? She didn’t know, it was more like a nub when you think about it.

“Alright alright- gah you guys are too affectionate. I’m sending you back now. Follow me.” Tsubasa snapped her fingers, and Poof! There was three little TVs stacked on the side.

“Your getting in those. Trust me it’s not as small as you think, C'mon now let's get a movin!” 

“Uh you sure about this??” Hanayo took a deep breath. “Well,, you are the boss.” She stumbled over to the tv. And hopped on in. Rin looked amazed. She was just like a cat, if Rin had ears she could swear they’d be twitching. 

“If Kayo-chin did it! I can do it!!” A wide grin spread across her face, ‘Bye Foxy!” she took a few steps back before lunging herself into the tv. And just like Hanayo she was gone. And now lastly herself. She needed to go.

Honoka put both her legs into the TV. She lingered for a moment. Soon getting out of tv, she stood right back up. Turning to look back over to the shadow.

“Tsubasa..” she mumbled. Walking over to her once again.

“Huh?”

“Were you.. talking to me in my dream?”

 “Huh? What dream??” She paused. Of course she wouldn’t know your dream! Why would she.. “You humans are crazy you know that?

 Honoka was disappointed a bit, She could have swore it was her- it sounded just like her! She must be going insane. Probably spent too much time in this tv. “Aa sorry.. I was just curious.”

“For the record no, I can’t talk to people in your big skull of yours. But besides that. I got a gift for the three of you.” the second year perked up at the promise of gifts. Tsubasa handed her three pairs of glasses, and the light from her blue eyes faded.

“Uh what are these for?”

“Put them on and i’ll explain.” She followed what she was told, and stumbled back a bit. “Cool right?”

“Way cool!” she giggled. “I can finally see in this blasted place!” She pushed her glasses up, and started to look all over. Even if this place looked scary,, and still is terrifying. But now she can at least see! Her glasses were a bright orange. While Hanayo’s was a light green, and Rin’s was a warm yellow. “Thank you Tsubasa.”  She smiled, it seemed to warm her up a bit.

 “This place wasn’t always this bad.” The fox sighed. “You and your friends are horrified at this place.” she walked a little closer to Honoka. “I wish you could see this place before all this happened. Lush green fields.. Blue skies, and none of this disgusting yellow fog.”

“What happened here?” she asked.

“To answer you Honoka, I do not know. That’s the frustrating part. I’m hoping once we catch that  person who keeps stuffing your human friends in here, will make this place turn normal. I’ve been here for centuries. I am just so sick of this get up. To be honest, i'm afraid of this place to.”

She felt a wave of sympathy hit her. No wonder she was so bitter, she missed _her_ home. Her happy place. And now it's just a wasteland at this point.  

“Well.. Rin, Hanayo and I are helping you now Tsubasa! So no need to worry k?”

“That’s why I hid the exit from all of you. Selfish I know, but I just want my home back. I just want you all to save it. Of course I’ll help.. It’s my place after all. Also, you really need to leave! Your friends must be freaking out!” Oh she was right! Hanayo and Rin left away back.

“Shoot, uh yeah! Bye Tsubasa!” She rushed over to the tvs, sticking her legs right back in, Forcing herself in. She waited there one moment, before fully going in.

“Honoka you idiot, I was the one.” She chuckled, “Glad she didn’t push the issue.” She felt a smile spread across her face. “I’m so glad this worked.. Thank you Honoka.”


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened the next day! I hope y’all are ready.

Honoka blinked a few times before seeing herself on the floor. She heard a few groans, mostly from Rin.. As if nothing happened, the three were all sprawled out  on the floor, around the tv. They all had to look around a few times, to make sure that they really were home.

 

She let out a long.. Long needed sigh. It just happened so fast; too fast. Honoka started to pat herself down. ‘ _ Just checking myself.. Totally normal.’  _ She let out a soft hum.  _ ‘God, they must think i'm crazy.’  _ She couldn’t help but giggle at herself.

 

I mean, if you were in a foreign world for.. God knows how long, what if you got something! Like, I don’t know, a monster sticking onto you? Or some weird thing that could kill you.. Or.. um. Yeah nothing really.  She just wanted to make sure! Nothing ever wrong with that.

 

Soon Rin was the first to act, or well do something. “I can’t do this anymore!” She yelled, the other two perked up at her. Before they got there answer, Rin was ripping off her top. Both Hanayo, and herself were confused. 

 

“Wait-Wait Rin what are you doing??”

 

“I need to breathe!! This thing is killin me!” 

 

Rin proceeded  to rip off her shirt, And both girls were confused. What in the world was she doing?? Why is she changing!! Soon Her eyes drawled over to the black thing she was wearing over her chest. Hanayo seemed Astonished as well.

 

“You.. bind??” Hanayo raised her eyebrow. She crossed her arms, seeming like she was taking a closer look at it. “Why didn’t you tell any of us..?” Her voice went soft, and Rin soon jumped up, to answer her questions. Kasumi did say something on those lines.. That she binds? She didn’t know what it was, but it looks like it hurt a bit.. Her chest was a little red? She had to squint to get a better look

 

“Oh.. shoot forgot about that. Um, now you know~ yay!” She played it off so easily. But Hanayo still seemed concerned. “Didn’t you hear what Kasumi said? That ‘ooh your family never wanted a boy, so you resort to binding.’ Or something like that.” She shrugged.

 

“Uh I don’t think any of us believe her.” The second year said, her classmate seemed to agree as well. Hanayo was nodding at her response. But Rin looked scared? Maybe it was this nervous energy. Or the lecture about it. 

 

“Rin it’s dangerous if you do it for too long.. you’ve been around Honoka and I for over a day.. and you haven’t been home from school. Rin what were you thinking?? You should of taken it off earlier.. erm.. lemme help.” The olive haired girl walked over to Rin. And slowly helped her out of the binder’s confinement. 

 

“We would never judge you for such a thing.. but I’m being serious, Rin, if your going to do something like that. Please.. please be careful.” Her violet eyes looking into the amber ones. “I don’t understand why you do something so reckless, you could have gotten hurt- or worse seriously injured..” 

 

“Yeah, Yeah..” she huffed, blowing off the lecture. The two girls looked shocked. “Look, I’ve been doing this for awhile! So don’t worry about me~ I’ve done waaay worse things before.” 

 

“No but like- wait..” She still seemed lost before shaking her head. “Wait so that black thing hides your boobs?” Honoka asked,her head tilted.  Hanayo seemed to flush a lot hearing what Honoka just said. 

 

“Pretty much.” Rin snickered, “Makes me feel, uh, like a person. Or great. Yeah let’s go with great!” The orange haired girl, picked up her shirt, and put it right back on. The time, without the binder? Yeah it’s called a binder. 

 

Hanayo groaned softly, before jumping slightly. “Oh I forgot.. I have to be somewhere today, um Rin do you need a ride home?” 

 

“Uh me?” She gestured towards before, before cracking a smile. “Nah~ I’m going to kick it with Honoka for a awhile.”

 

“Are you sure that’s the right choice.. what if-“

 

As if on cue Rin covered her mouth. “What if nothing! I just wanna hang out with my friend.” Her eyes glanced directly at her. Of course.. being Honoka. She was confused out of her mind.

 

“Rin please- just let me take you home..” Her speech hard to even hear, with Rin pressing her hand on her mouth. 

 

“Nope, nope I don’t need to be at home silly~! Unless you’re there with me, then I’m not gonna go back.”  Even though her giddy nature was still there, Honoka had to question a few things first.

 

Why didn’t she want to go home? Maybe there was a argument, or something on those lines. She just didn’t know the answer.. it was prying at her to ask, but it seemed personal. And she shouldn’t dig her nose in something as such. 

 

“You guys can come to Kotori’s if you want.” Honoka shrugged, “I know you're busy but a little visit won’t hurt!”

 

“I’m too busy.” she mumbled, “Anyways.. are you going to tell her?” She paused for a minute. Soon pointing at the tv. Oh right. The tv.. The thing they just came out of a few moments ago. She still couldn’t comprehend the idea of going inside  the tv- or how she even fit! 

 

“Why not? She’s trusted right? I doubt she’s shoving people on the tv.” Rin giggled, “Kotori doesn’t even have the strength to do that kind of stuff. And I would know! I had to train her for the marathon she begged for yours truly, Rin, To train her. She was uh.. Not strong.”

 

“But that’s the thing.. we don’t know whose, or who’s not doing it. Trusting anyone is a mistake.. though I agree.. Kotori wouldn’t do any this. But we have to consider the possibility.” She seemed stumped. 

 

“Oh yay! A trip to Kotori’s place is a great- no wait, a wonderful idea! Her mama can cook! And owns the school, so she’s totally the prefect-“

 

“Wait what?? Her mother owns the school?? Like the one we go to??”

 

“She didn’t tell you? Oh I see..” she chuckled “You just didn’t see the last name. Her last name is Minami.” Hanayo hummed, before seeing her eyes light up. “Now you get it.” She chuckled, “I mean I didn’t know either until I looked into it to be honest.” 

 

“So.. I’m friends with a daughter’s principle??”

 

“Mhm.” 

 

“Wow! That’s so cool!!” Honoka felt a strange sense of pride in that, “Wait- does that mean,  _ I’m _ Popular!?” 

 

“No.” Rin said, and the light from Honoka’s eyes dropped. “Nah, you are! If your friends with Kotori or Umi. People like, well, worship you!” She giggled. “Worked for my first few days. Then- you know what, nothing happened.”

 

It seemed like a sore subject, Hanayo looked a little flustered, “What happened?” she had to ask, she was a bit curious now. She tilted her head to the side. She didn’t really know what happened, of course she’d get curious! Why wouldn’t she?

 

“Oh you know. Just basic high school stuff.” Rin shifted on the balls of her feet, she wrinkled her nose a bit. Her eyes now darting over to Hanayo. “Let’s just drop it.” Her voice dropped a bit, she seemed to get the gist of it.

 

“Got ya..” Honoka hummed, “Oh crap, I really need to get going!”

 

“But first I really need to get Rin home.” Hanayo took a lot over to Rin who seemed to scowl at the idea. She just shook her head softly. “We have to go Rin, you can just spend the day with me if you’d rather.”

 

“Oh that’ll be such s good idea!” She perked right back up, seeming her sadness just faded away in a instant. Or maybe she was pretending? Honoka couldn’t tell.. she just bit her lip, and smiled away. “Well why are we waiting Kayo-chin! Let’s go!!” 

 

“Huh now? But, but-“ it was all too late for the olive haired girl, who was tugged out of the room. More like dragged in a sense. A few more seconds passed, and there was a loud thank you at the bottom of the stairs. Oh. There thanking her? Oh wait no her mother. Then quickly she heard a (very) loud you're welcome.

 

So now all that’s left is to get ready for the day. She ripped open her dresser, looking for anything to put on. She decided on a orange hoodie, and some jeans. Hey, it’s the weekend. Something cozy is necessary. After she got dressed, she walked over to the bathroom. Brushed her teeth and all that other stuff. And finally, tied her hair into her classic side ponytail. She let out a soft huff, and then a laugh. Now it’s time to start the day!

  
  


**_________________________**

  
  
  
  
  


Frustrated, Honoka pulled out her phone. Well not frustrated, that wasn’t the best word to describe it. More like confused? Lost? She shrugged it off, but she did need a address to arrive at. She started to text Kotori. Since, she had no clue where she was going. She didn’t even know how to walk to school without getting lost!

  
  


**Honoka:** _ Yo kotori!  _

**Honoka:** _ I have no clue where you live  _

**Honoka:** _ send me your address :> _

  
  


**Kotori is typing..**

  
  


Oh she’s typing? That’s great! She seemed to be a quick responder. Honoka tapped her foot on sidewalk, hoping to see a reply soon. She wanted to get going! She also wanted to see where her ash haired friend lived. Since she’s probably rich and all that.

 

Like, she couldn't believe when she bumped into Kotori. She was just so pretty, kind, and as such a sweet voice! Ah who wouldn’t want to be friends with her! She heard a popping sound. Coming from her pocket, that’s probably Kotori right now!

  
  


**Kotori:** _ oh! My bad on that, I just assumed.  _

**Kotori:** _ I live not too far away from the place we went yesterday. You have to take a left.. _

 

Jeez, could she she in anymore details? She already forgot where that restaurant was.. but she did start a mini rant how to get there from almost anywhere in the city. It was kinda cool? And at the same time made her even more confused. She was trying her best to help, so Honoka has no room to judge her.

 

**Kotori:** _ Anyways, It won’t take you too long! Wait would it be better if I just pick you up? _

**Kotori:** _ Ah! I should, shouldn’t I?? Oh Honoka I’m on my way!! Don’t worry my dear im coming! <3. _

  
  


And with that, Kotori was going to just drive her. Confused, Honoka just sat down on the curb, scrolling around on her phone. She still couldn’t believe what happened this morning. Fell into a Tv, met a fox thing that talks! As these cool orange glasses. Then it hit her,  _ oh.  _ The murder.. Well murders. One, someones mother then Kasumi. She felt a frown start to form.

 

She didn’t understand all of this. Her dream, Then a murder.. And whatever that world she’s found with Hanayo and Rin. What was the purpose of this. To scare her? To help her? To show her- gah! That dream keeps flashing in her mind. The first one with all those voices, and the place she stumbed to.. The shadow world. It sent chills her spine just thinking about it.

 

Those voices.. Now thinking about it, they did sound like everyone she met. Kotori..Hanayo..Rin. Oh! And Umi. Even worse news, she hasn’t heard from Umi since this morning on the news. She hoped she was alright.. But after hearing what Kasumi said. Was she right about everyone? Does Rin’s family actually want a boy? Is that why she.. She.. Oh what is it called, Binds? Ugh.. These words confuse her. Maybe she was right about everyone.. What if she was right about Umi too.

 

Does she not like working at her Dojo? Does she hate being a girl? Ack! She doesn’t know! This is all confusing. Two nights ago she had this _ stupid  _ dream, hearing these  _ stupid _ voices, then arriving at that  _ stupid _ place, and everything in this universe is going wrong! Honoka’s phone slipped from her hand, onto the road. She didn’t notice it. 

 

She just wanted to be normal! Why couldn’t this just be some stupid dream! She’s in something way above her head, higher than the mountain.. And deeper than the sea. Ever since she came two murders.. Two. Two people died because of her! Even if it wasn’t her fault.. She probably caused it somehow. Just- two people didn’t need to die.. Especially Kasumi. Only if she knew her longer ah. How could have this gone if she just didn’t do anything stupid! Maybe if she just stayed in her hometown know of these stupid things would have happened.

 

But these events weren’t stupid. They were terrifying. People  _ died,  _ because of this. And she’s calling it stupid? What if someone close to her gets stuck in the TV next huh? What would she do? Save them.. Or just let them die like she did with Kasumi. Only if she knew she was in there- she could have helped!

 

“Kousaka!” A voice called out, “Honoka!” it called again. she felt hands touch her cheeks. They were really.. Really cold.  Honoka jumped a bit looking up. It’s Umi!! She lit up a little bit. She was just happy to see her. “You look.. Troubled.” She paused, soon removing her hands. She even noticed the good reaction. She took a breath “Is everything alright? I know I may seem; cold. But I am here for you.. I just need to know what’s the matter first.” She took a seat right next to Honoka, even picking up her phone.  “You know, You shouldn’t drop your phone like that.” she let out a grin, “Also when did you start wearing glasses? They fit you nicely.”

 

“My phone dropped? It  was just in my hand a moment ago..” Umi soon handed her phone, and the ginger eagerly took it. “H-huh? Oh yeah, these.” She took the glasses off, fiddling with them. “I always had them, just never worse them.” She let out a soft chuckle. Before it was replaced with a frown “I.. I really can’t explain what’s going on. It’s.. It’s too confusing.” Umi seemed to frown a bit. Was she upset for her? Something she would not expect. But she seemed to care. 

 

“Honoka there’s no need to be afraid of me.” Afraid? No, no! She has the wrong idea! She can’t just tell someone about the tv world she was in. She’d think, that she was crazy.. She couldn’t afford that. “I know it is out of the blue to see me..” She continued. “but I just want to figure out what’s the matter. I’m very sorry if I am-“

 

“Hey, hey hey! I'm not afraid of you, or scared of you! Why would I be? You’ve been kind to me, like.. Really, really kind.” Her amber eyes seem to look much calmer with her words, and a bit happier. “But what gave you the idea of me being afraid..”

 

_ Drip. _ . a drop of rain fell on her nose. Dripping down to her chin, soon hitting her pants. Then more drops, then pouring. Honoka let her head fall back, she forced a smile onto her face. “I love the rain ya know? I kinda feel like rain right now.” She chucked. “Cause all rain does is plop onto the ground over and over again. Doing nothing but ruining everyone’s days.. Getting everyone wet..and upset..” The smile faded. “No one likes rain.. It’s just there to bring everyone down.”

 

“How do you know that’s true?” Umi interjected. “I like the rain.” A soft smile appeared on her face. “It's so soothing you know? Washes everyone worries away just when they need it.”

 

“Yeah but not many people like rain, it’s unimportant.. And  just a bother.”

 

“Well, many people want the rain sometimes. Everybody needs rain.. Without it, plants would die, we wouldn't have our grass watered, and our lakes wouldn’t be filled. Rain is important.. Very important.” Honoka felt the rain stop.. She opened her eyes to see a bright yellow umbrella. “If your the rain.. Then I’d be the clouds.. Kotori is the sky.. Rin would be the sun, and Hanayo would be the rainbow that wraps everything up.” 

 

“Without the rain, the clouds wouldn’t have a friend to carry.. And without the sky the clouds wouldn’t have a home. This sounds childish, but your important to me. If your the rain, then your also the most important.” She handed Honoka her sweatshirt, “You just need that one friend to pick you up when your down..” 

 

Honoka thanked her for the jacket putting it on. “Ah thanks..” She soon felt tears welt up in her eyes. She couldn’t take it.. Even if Umi won’t believe her.. She has to tell someone! Hanayo or Rin aren’t here to back her up, but Umi does deserve to know. “Hey Umi..? Can I ask you something?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Cool. So I had this dream-”

 

“A dream? A nightmare, or worse?” She injected.

 

“Sorta like a vision? I can’t explain it.. But I was dreaming of this place and I heard all these voices. It was about to days ago.. But I heard Kotori, Rin, Hanayo, and your voice! All tellin’ me not to give up and stuff. Because I was trying to find my way outta this black hole thing. And it turns out to be true. That place I was dreaming of actually happened!”

 

“True? You were actually stuck in a black hole. Honoka that wouldn’t be-”

 

“I know! It’s not like a black hole. Just everything was dark.. Like a never ending hallway; But ugh I can’t explain.” Her eyes drawled near to the store across the street. Prefect.. It was a Tv store. And not a single person in sight. It truly was prefect- but, of course something at tocget in the way. It was a car. Who pulled right in front of them. 

  
  


**____________**

  
  
  
  


The window starts to roll down, to reveal a ash haired girl. “Umi,, Honoka!” She giggled, “Umi you want to come with us?”

 

“No, no I’ll be invading if I did. I’m sorry to bother you. Honoka just seemed down so i tried to cheer her up.. Again I am real sorry.” Umi took one last look at Honoka before running off.

 

“Ah- Wait! Umi! I have your jacket..” She groaned, “She’s too fast.” Honoka soon looked up to Kotori, who seemed shocked. “Her sweatshirt smells, not that bad for someone as active as her?”

 

“Is this what we should be talking about?? Quick Honoka go after her!” Honoka tilted her head to the side. What can she do? Umi was already gone basically. She was nowhere in sight.    
  


‘Kotori she’s already gone, I can’t do anything about that! I’m not a fast runner.” The ginger could see the newfound determination in her friend’s eyes. Was she about to go after her? 

 

“Honoka I can’t deal with your stupid negativity!” Kotori said something to the driver, before she ripped open the door. She quickly got out of the car, grabbing Honoka’s hand. “Come on! We have to get Umi! No but’s.”

 

“Kotori what are you saying! We can’t-” She couldn’t even continue she started to sprint. 

  
“Your coming with me!” She Yelled, as she kept running. “If you like it.. Or not!” She couldn’t help but notice her pace slowed down but she was going strong. She was so fast. Honoka had to weave herself in and out of places as she ran. She almost bumped into a lady! She was being hopelessly dragged by Kotori throughout town. 

 

The two ran, and ran. All over the place. Honoka couldn’t help but look around. As she was running wild, with her new found friend. She spotted a few places she has to check out later on.. Maybe when this issue is solved.

 

“We have to go faster! Honoka don’t slow down on me!” And with that the second year had to speak up. This was a endless chase. There not finding her. No matter how far, or fast they go. She felt bad for Kotori.. She wanted to speak to her, but Umi just ran- ran away. 

 

If your friend did that.. No, your best friend. Why wouldn’t you react the way she’s doing. She’s hurt. She just wants to see her again- talk things out.

 

“Kotori please, let’s just stop!” Honoka finally yelled. she was so out of breath. It felt like they’ve been running for miles. Kotori seemed slowed down, and finally took a stop. She could hear her panting. She was really out of breath as well.  “Are you alright?”

 

“Y-yeah. But come on.. We have to catch her! Me and you- I swear I saw her.. Just up the block. Just lets go and bring her with us!” She seemed desperate. Maybe the situation with the Umi was worse than she thought.. “Honoka please! I-I have to find her- we.. have to find her..” Kotori took a deep breath. She was shaking.

 

“I know we have to find her.. But we can’t! She’s too far by now. Let’s just take a few moments to chill.. K?” She offered a smile, which Kotori seemed to buy.

 

“Ah.. Y-your right. I just.. Really wanted to see her.”

 

“I know, will find her soon! Promise!” She gave a squeeze to her hand, then letting go.Her eyes lit up when she saw a ice cream cart near them. “Let me get some ice cream for us! It never fails to put a smile on my face~” 

 

So, Honoka made her way over to the cart. It was only one small cross of the street than bam! She was at ice cream paradise- oddly enough that’s what the cart was called. “Uh hi! Can I have a..” Her eyes scanned the menu for a brief second before speaking up. “Can i get Vanilla and um Cheesecake?”

 

“Four dollars.” The worker said. She seemed so.. Bland.

 

“Ah thank you very much!” She beamed. She turned away from the truck, before seeing  a delivery truck stopped in front of her. They were dropping off mail in that box thing. You know, It’s blue.. Big.. slip mail into it? Then  For a split second, she thought she saw Umi. She blinked a few times, before she took off her glasses. Then she couldn’t see her. Quickly she placed them back on to see her. 

 

Honoka saw Umi in this deliver truck. She actually saw her. She’s must be in trouble She was knocked cold- in the back of the truck. Her legs burned.. She can’t follow this truck.. But Umi was being kidnapped! Right in front of her eyes. How did she even see her? The windows were all black- these glasses can see through things? It didn’t do that before-  Maybe it was just luck. 

 

Nonetheless, Umi was in that truck. And she had to get her out! She started to make her way over, to the back- then speeded off.  

 

“Here you are. Would you like a holder for them?”

 

“No thank you!” Her voice filled with worry. She took the two treats running back to Kotori. Her eyes filled with panc. This time she won’t let anyone die! She won’t fail her, like she did with Kasumi. She can’t let her new found friend die like this!

 

She ran across the street, not even checking if a car was by. She didn’t care anymore. She couldn’t afford losing one of her friends. She soon found Kotori. She slowed herself down. “Kotori no time to explain- but we have to follow that delivery truck!”

 

“Honoka why? let’s just take a break like you said.”

 

“Kotori do you trust me?!” Honoka didn’t want to raise her voice but, she can’t explain what was going on. “We have to go right now! I can’t explain, just c’mon!!” The ginger handed her the ice cream comes before running off.

 

“Honoka? What in the world are you doing!” The ash haired girl yelled. Honoka didn’t have time to explain, she just yelled something out. From there she had to assume that Kotori was following her. 

 

She turned her head to confirm if she went along. Thank god she was.. she couldn’t afford to do this alone. Especially when everything is at stake.. a life was at stake. You can’t just earn life back.. so Honoka has to save it!

 

‘ _ I’m coming Umi! Don’t you worry.. I won’t let you fall victim to whatever the hell that person is doing to you. Hang on tight..’ _

 

The truck was seen in sight. Honoka bolted towards it. But it was speeding now. ‘ _ Shoot.. it caught on.’  _ She thought. This truck driver knew, that she knew. And it speeded off in a hurry. She could swear Kotori was looking at her thinking she was crazy.

 

Honoka didn’t mind. She wouldn’t care if she was viewed as crazy. Who cares! If she thought she was crazy, fine. So be it. But her being crazy means saving Umi. She’d do it a million times. 

 

There was a tight street corner coming up, she didn’t know if she could turn in time- or even fit in- but she grabbed the stop sign, used it to turn herself, and kept on running. She didn’t even have time to process where she was going. Honoka had no idea where she was going at all.

 

The delivery truck kept going in these narrow streets. With barely any sidewalks. Honoka was glad Kotori didn’t question her. She couldn't really explain to her.

 

What is she going to say that she can go throw any tv? Nah. She’d really think she is crazy. After a few more twists and turns they was gone.. the truck was gone. They ended up at the street.. near where they first started. Or where Kotori picked her up. Or.. the exact spot it seemed. 

 

The chase seemed pointless.. they were running all over town. And then the truck just vanished. It just went away. It was at Intersection, then it blew a red Light and from there. They couldn't seem the catch up. Honoka was so out of breath. And the truck was gone. 

 

Honoka was filled with rage. She can’t believe she’s letting Umi being kidnapped like this- it’s all her fault. She let her get whisked away.. only if she convinced her more! Only if she could have been brave enough to open that door. God damn it..! Why couldn't anything to her way!! 

 

“Honoka explain to me.. what’s.. going..on?” Kotori said. Plopping down on the curb. “I.. don’t know why we just did a wild goose chase for that truck..” she started to fiddle with the spoon that was in her ice cream cup. “L-Let’s just take a moment please? I can barely.. breathe.”

 

She was right. She needed to fess up- and take a breather. “I can’t explain..” Honoka forced out. But before she could answer her next question she saw that truck. It left that tv store..

 

She knew what she had to do. But she wasn’t sure if Umi was there- what if there stuck in that world again- what if she wasn’t in there and she really just got kidnapped normally? Is there any way to get kidnapped normally?! Her eyes widened.. she felt her heart beating a mile of a minute.  

 

Honoka’s chest hurt.. she was breathing fast. Was this normal? She was tired.. probably just tired. Just tired..!

 

“Honoka are you alright..?” Kotori started to talk, she didn’t even notice. “Honoka??” The second tapped her shoulder, again she didn’t move. “Please talk to me..” she mumbled. She grabbed her hand, giving it a slight squeeze. Still no reaction. 

 

Honoka couldn’t even fathom what she just did. She just let.. one of her new friends get kipnapped. It’s all her fault.. she caused her friends demise! She killed her for fuck’s sake!! If Umi wasn’t found it’ll be all her fault..

 

Maybe coming to this town was her mistake. She as brought  _ nothing  _ but trouble.  _ Nothing _ but chaos.. and nothing but drama. Honoka started to feel lightheaded.. her breathing was going faster and faster. She couldn’t stop herself.. she felt a few tears slip past her eyes before nothing. She could see or feel absolutely… nothing. 

  
  


**_______________________**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Honoka?!” Kotori yelled, shaking the girl. But she seemed just a few moments ago alright… but  _ was  _ she really alright? She didn’t look a super good few moments ago. Then again she looked fine? Gosh she should have noticed- and now she was passed out in her arms. What could she do? Call the police? A ambulance! She pulled out her phone about to dial, her finger touching each key, before her phone blacked out. Exactly like her friend.

 

Well this was great.. The irony of this situation. Both Honoka and her phone decided to faint.. And die on her. Honoka isn’t dead- but.. Her phone was. “Honoka why did you have to pass out on me..” Kotori mumbled, she didn’t want to take her friend’s phone but she didn’t have a choice. How else was she going to get her the help she needs? She reached into her friend’s pocket, soon finding her phone.

 

Her lockscreen was her family. She saw her Mother, Father, a sister, and herself. Honoka had a typical, normal family. Well that’s good at least. A small smile formed on her face. Then it soon faded, it she had to take this seriously.. her friend was in trouble and she had no way to get home. 

 

Kotori could always walk home. Yeah walking home could work! She took a glance at Honoka shaking her head. No.. that won’t work. She couldn’t carry her all the way cross town. None of her ideas are working all that well.. she just didn’t have a good enough idea to get her friend to point A to point B.

 

Think. Pretend this is like a math problem.. just the equation is hard to find. She started to think up other ideas, just a majority of them wouldn’t be effective.

 

For once why couldn’t her brain be effective. Why couldn’t she just think on her feet like Honoka did.. she was much better at this. But if course she couldn’t do anything, she was the one who’s passed out. 

 

Just her luck right?? The only real smart one was knocked out on her lap. She let out a groan before seeing a limousine. She softly placed Honoka’s head on the sweatshirt she was Insistly carrying around. Kotori stood up, giving a small wave the driver. And the car soon slowed down. Then did a complete stop.The window rolled down, it was a blue haired girl who nervously smiled at her. She seemed shy. Then a voice from the back of the car could be heard.

 

“Why did you stop?” It asked, the driver seemed to stiffen up. “Are you going to ignore me. Just tell me why we stopped.” The voice’s window soon rolled down, to sow a red-headed girl. “Oh hello Minami, didn’t know you’d be on the side of the road. You homeless or?” She tilted her head, cracking a smile.

 

“Well no- but you see.. my friend sorta passed out and I need your help.” Kotori felt herself start to nervously smile. Something contagious it seemed. “We were trying to catch Umi, it’s a really long story. But basically I just need your help. I need to get home so I can help her out.”

 

“Could have just said that Kotori.” The red-headed girl hummed. 

 

“I know I could of but..” she let out a defeated sigh. ”I’m just so confused. Everything happened so fast.” She cracked a smile towards the other. “Maki how do you like being a high schooler yet? Miss middle school yet.”

 

Maki snorted. “Not even a little. People were really dumb there, and at least in the high school it’s a little better. But nonetheless everybody is still dumb.” She shrugged Kotori let out a chuckle, “Now get yourself, and that other girl in the car. I’ll drive you home. Or well, my driver will.” She gestured to the bright blue haired girl. She just nodded.

 

“Ah thank you so much.” Kotori grinned, soon easing Honoka into the car. She only hoped she was okay- and the weird thing is how close she was to Maki. She was one of the well.. Popular girls! While they are childhood friends, she still was a bit scary to the older girl. Both parents were of some serious wealth. But the Nishikino name was something you can’t ever tarnish. 

 

Even being with her your reputation built up. It is terrifying how powerful the Nishikino name was, but the fact how Maki disregards the name. Not taking it seriously. She just thought of it a simple last name.. But it’s really much more powerful than that.  “Your going to stop daydreaming any time soon?” Maki asked, Kotori jumped a bit. “You’re fine. Just checking if you died or not.”

 

“I- Im fine. Why would you think I died?”

 

“I don’t know. Everyone is basically dying.” She shrugged. Kotori looked away from the redhead. “I have no idea what’s going on here. It’s freaking everybody out. Two murders in a span of a week. Freaky stuff going on..” Maki started to look out the window, “This is why I want to be a detective so badly. Instead of being cooped up at the hospital, I actually want to impact something. Not being handed something.” 

 

Maki’s words resonated with her. She understood where she was coming from. She didn’t want to be a principal.. instead a fashion designer. Kotori’s mother was completely accepting and understanding. They’d still own the school yes, but not really run it. It was fine to her mother at least.. that’s all she cares about. “I mean.. You do impact the case-”

 

“But how? Explain to me how!” Kotori has never seen Maki this.. this driven. Never seen her truly this upset before. “The only thing I do is wrap up some corpses and then examine them.  _ I  _ don’t do anything impactful. There’s only been two murders so far, the cause of death is unknown. And that alone is terrifying. How could these people just randomly die- just for no reason!” 

 

She was right. It was terrifying.. two people randomly died. No cause of death found..it just so happened to be Kasumi. Jeez.. talking about this made her really upset

 

“Sorry, I got a little heated.” The redhead let out a sigh. She continued to look out the window. “I just feel useless. I’m sitting pretty in my home, while people get murdered. People envy you and me. I bet your asking why? Well, we’re rich. We’re living in the limelight..” 

 

“You’re not wrong.. not wrong at all-“

 

“I know I’m not. Just look at us right now. Where are we? I’m my father’s car, with a driver driving us somewhere. We’re living life to the fullest. We have opportunities other people simply can’t achieve. I wish I can do more. I wish we all could do something more.”

  
  


The car soon slowed down, this took Kotori by surprise a bit. She didn’t expect to be home so soon. I guess all the talking did the job huh? “Looks like your stop. Well. Good talking to you Minami.” 

 

“You can call me Kotori, Maki.” The ash haired girl chuckled. “Text me more often? We should talk again sometime.”

 

“I feel like there’s no need. Will see each much more often.” 

 

“If you say so… oh before I go. I.. uh need help.” Maki tilted her head a bit, not understanding. “With Honoka?” She pointed to the unconscious girl.

 

“Oh right. Her.” Maki groaned. “How the hell did she pass out anyways? What were you guys doing that was so strenuous on your body.” 

 

“That.. well we were running! We were trying to catch up to Umi-“ that earned a loud cackle from Maki. “Look! We tried and we almost did. Then it was my fault I pushed Honoka..then we started to chase this truck then we stopped.. she had panic and her eyes and then she just passed out.“

 

“Huh, weird. Let’s get this idiot to you home.” Maki picked her up like it was nothing. Kotori was a bit astonished on how easily she could pick someone up like that. Working with bodies all the time probably helps.. a lot. Kotori opened the door making sure Maki had a enough space to get out of before she arrived home. She walked up to the gates, soon bending down so the camera could pick her up. 

 

“What the _hell_ are you doing?”

 

“Huh? Oh right! I don’t have a house key instead I have a computer software that recognizes my own face! Isn’t that cool!!” She got a bored expression from Maki. It’s just that death stare that ruined the fun. “I think it’s cool..” she mumbled. The gate quickly opened and the two walked right on in. 

 

It didn’t take them long to get to Kotori’s room. Maki was texting, as Kotori kept looking over Honoka. “Maki do you think she’ll be okay?? We did run a whole bunch in a short amount of time I’m afraid that I-“

 

“You don’t ever shut up do you? She’s just fine. She’s breathing, her pulse seemed alright when I held her. She’s going to be fine. Stop worrying yourself, it’s getting kind of annoying.”  _ Right _ , don’t be annoying. “Anyways I gotta go. My father is waiting for me.” She gave a small wave to Kotori, and even to the girl. “What’s her name anyways? I haven’t seen her before.”

 

“That’s Honoka. She’s a transfer student.”

 

“Cool. See you later.” the red head waved to Kotori. Then took her leave. Kotori saw her charger out of the corner of her eye. It was just sitting on her bed. She walked towards it, soon plugging in her phone. she really did needed to charge it. It must have been dead for awhile now..

  
  
  


**____________________**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**“Honoka? Oh Honoka~ I know you can hear me.”**

  
  


those voices.. not the ones she heard during her dream! She swore she written them off! Gone, done, case-shut-and closed. But clearly it wasn’t.. of course. Everything revolves around this dumb dream anyways. “Yeah I can hear you! What do you want.” She answered. She really.. wasn't in the mood to deal with this. She had to find Umi.  _ That’s  _ the only thing that matters. 

  
  


**“Lighten up! Live a little for me!! I have good news for you. But you must follow.. this.”**

  
  


“Follow what-“ She pauses. Seeing a bright light. She winced from it. It was just so bright… the light started to get brighter when she didn’t start to follow it. “Alright alright.. I'm going.” She took a few steps to the light, and it vanished to a new spot. “This guy is a fast.” She mumbled.

 

**“It’s not a guy Honoka~”**

  
  
  


Right. Right. It was probably a ‘persona’ or something. She still had no clue what was this voice was doing to her head! It was creeping her out. She kept following the light, as it fades and reappeared.. she didn’t know what she was doing. All she could do was follow this light. Maybe it’ll tell her something.. maybe it’ll give information?

 

Whatever the case, she still has to follow this thing If she liked it or not. 

 

Honoka kept following the pathway, wishing the light would be a little less bright. Is that too much to ask for? Probably was in her case.. She shrugged it off and continued her path. But before she can finish, before she can fathom where she was. She was in a room. A blue room. It looked like a club of some sorts, The ginger took a seat on on of the velvet couch.

 

It was really soft.. And.. blue. Why is this blue? Why is all of it blue. Honoka jumped as she saw a women appear. She had long plum colored hair. She started to approach her.

 

“You’ve finally made it.” She women spoke, “I want to formally welcome you to the velvet room.”

 

Velvet room? What?? “You look lost, what is the matter?”

 

“Uh.. Well.. What is this place-”

 

The women’s face gone sour, “I said it was the velvet room weren’t you listening to me? Ugh you humans.. I’m going to say it again, alright?” Honoka nodded, she already didn’t like this girl. “We’re in the velvet room. Now..” She lightly coughed, and added a slight.. Ahem. “You look lost, what is the matter.”

 

The ginger sighed, “I’m fine; really. Just lost..why i’m I even here?”

 

“Aren’t you a persona user? If so, that is why. This is a place is between consciousness and subconsciousness. And anyone who has a contract may enter.” 

 

Honoka knew this isn’t some sort of dream. This certainly was real- it had to be? Just like her first dream. And sorta the second- and now this! Jeez, like the women said. This is between her  consciousness and subconsciousness.

 

“Oh, pardon me. Im Erena. And who may you be?” Honoka was going to answer, but soon got cut off. “Honoka. Of course I know who you are. No need to answer.”

 

Ah.. she was those type of people. Know it alls, always thinking they ‘know it all.’ Honoka just bit her lip and nodded along. She didn’t know what to say to this lady. For god's sake they were in a velvet covered car. 

 

“Eh Erena.. can I go home?” She asked, “H-hey hear me out here! You’re  _ very _ nice,, and this place is  _ really _ nice. But I really,, need to get home.”

 

Erena shook her head, opening a big book on her lap. “Honoka Kousaka, the user of the wild card. Do you even know your own Abilities?” In response she didn’t know what to say, she just saw the women chuckle. “I thought so.. you’ll learn in soon time.” 

 

“Again- my question wasn’t answered-“

 

“You sure talk a lot. And whine for that matter. ‘ an I go home, where am I.’ And all this other stuff. Can’t you ever just be satisfied?” Erena sighed, and pointed towards the back of the car. Which is where she entered from. “You just walk out of there, simple as that.”

 

Honoka stood up from the couch, bowing. “Th-thank you-“ 

 

“I have to remind you though. I’ll be seeing you,, much.. much more often. Good luck Honoka.”

 

That good luck.. it rang in her head a bit. She just waved and rushed out of there. Does she just jump?? Like.. jump? Like jump, jump out of the door? I guess so? She opened the door and hopped right on out.

  
  


**____________**

  
  
  
  


Honoka jumped awake, she shot right up earning a loud squeak from Kotori. She must have been watching her. That’s nice.. but where is she?! This sure isn’t her room,, and surely isn’t her bed. She frantically looked around, trying to take in details of her new surroundings. 

 

“Holy Christmas you scared me!” Kotori blurted out, “You were gone for a little bit! A-Ah well, knocked out. But how are you feeling. Sick? Hot? Hungry??” She rushed beside Honoka, wiping her forehead. She didn’t even notice that she was sweating. “Talk to me! I can’t help you if you don’t talk!!”

 

She wasn’t listening to her. Her eyes wandered towards the clock, it was 11:59 pm. Oh. Oh.. wait! Umi! Maybe she was thrown in there?? Maybe that was a dream to- holy shit. What is up with this? Can’t anything go right? “Hey Kotori. Can you hand me the remote.”

 

“The remote? What do you mean? Why do you want to watch tv at this hour??” She seemed confused. Gosh.. she just needed the remote! 

 

She could hear soft tapping of rain outside the window, it was the perfect time.. “Just please.” She finally answered. And a remote was handed to her, she quickly turned it out to see a haze. The tv was static before honing in on Umi.

 

“ _ Why hello there~!”  _ She spoke. She was dressed.. rather odd. She was wearing European clothing. Very fancy stuff.. something she couldn’t ever see Umi in.  _ “I’m here to save my marvelous princess in that tower!”  _ She pointed to the.. tower right behind her.  _ “Now now I must go~! Au revoir!”  _ And the Tv turned off.

 

What was that- just like the day before. Or.. two days before now. She saw Kasumi- not like this though, it was just a image. But this- now this was different. She talked, she was extremely different.. this was unsettling.

 

“Wh-What is this? Some type of joke?? C’mon Honoka let’s get you back to bed..” It was too late for the ginger, she was already out of the bed. Waking near the TV. “Honoka what are you doing?!”

 

She took a deep breath, “You’ll find out.” She mumbled, she soon offered her hand, looking back at her. “Do you trust me Kotori?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah I’m sorry! I sorta died on this work. I’ve been trying to mange school and stuff, and I’ll try to keeping up with this fic. Anyways, I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter :))


End file.
